Draco Malfoy und die Kammer der Liebe
by Systema88
Summary: H/D *slash* aber leider gehts erst ab ende des zweiten Kapitels ab ...
1. Ich hasse dich! Ich dich auch!

Okay hier ist meine erste H/D slash fiction, leider ist der Anfang scheiße und noch kein slash... aber ein slashigeres zweites kapitel wird bald folgen, außerdem bin ich irgendwie unbegabt, möchte aber trotzdem schreiben, tut mir leid... lesen auf eingene gefahr!  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Und die Kammer der Liebe  
  
1.Kapitel: Ich hasse dich!-Ich dich auch!  
  
Es war einmal ein total geiler Typ names Draco Malfoy. Er war richtig heiß...sexy ihr wisst schon was ich meine.... also :  
  
" Draco, vergiss deinen Nimbus 2001 nicht!" brüllte sein Vater ihm hinterher. Sein Vater hatte ihm und der gesamten Quidditchmannschaft neue Nimbus 2001 gekauft, deshalb durfte er überhaupt der neue Sucher der Mannschaft werden. Außerdem spielte er auch gut, er würde es diesem Harry Potter schon zeigen. 'Harry Potter hier, Harry Potter da, die dumme Narbenfratze war über all im Mittelpunkt' dachte er verbittert als er in den Zug stieg.  
  
Im Zug kamen auch schon gleich seine zwei nicht grad intelligenten Freunde auf ihn zu, Crabbe und Goyle. Immer wieder fragte er sich, warum er eigentlich mit ihnen befreundete war. Naja er wusste schon die antwort. Sie waren seine Bimbos und es hatte seine Vorteile Bimbos zu haben, auch wenn diese einen IQ von einem Stück Brot hatten. Die Zugfahrt war schnell vorüber und er erblickte schon bald das gewaltige Hogwartsschloss. Nach der Kutschfahrt hin zum Schloss, wurden wieder die Erstklässler in ihre Häuser eingeteilt. Er selbst war in Slytherin, so wie alle Malfoys. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass alle schwarzen Magier in Slytherin waren, tja er würde da sicher nicht die Ausnahme machen.' So möchtegern Helden wie Harry sind in Gryffindor'dachte Draco sich und schaute dabei automatisch in die Richtung des Gryffindor Tisches. Er ließ seinen Blick überden Tisch schweifen und blieb bei Harry stehn. Er war groß, dunkelhaarig und sah eigentlich nicht schlecht aus, wie Draco dachte. Natürlich hätte das niemals zugegeben.  
  
Harry war am diesem Morgen aufgewacht und er war so glücklich wie andere Kinder es wären wenn Weihnachten und Ostern aufeinen Tag fallen würden! Denn heute würde er endlich wieder in sein geliebtes Hogwarts zurückkehren... Die Dursleys waren dafür mürrischer drauf den je... Onkel Vernon ist absichtlich zu spät losgefahren, sie hatten den Zug aber trotzdem nicht verpasst. Wahrscheinlich wollte Onkel Vernon, dass auch gar nicht, denn er war ja eigentlich froh Harry loszuwerden. Am Bahnhof sah er Draco und seine Leibwächter und unweigerlich musste er erkenne, dass Draco gewachsen war und überhaupt viel älter aussah. Er sah verdammt gut aus, um es genau zusagen. "Keiner Wunder, dass die ganzen Slytherin-Tussis auf ihn stehn und wenn er nicht so'n Arschloch wär, würden alle Mädchen auf ihn stehn."dachte Harry über seinen Erzfeind Draco Malfoy nach. Beim Abendbrot, bemerkte er, dass Draco ihn anstarrte und damit Draco nicht merkte, dass er es bemerkt hatte, sah er wieder weg. Hin und wieder schaute er nach ob Draco ihn noch anschaute, manchmal tat er es und manchmal nicht. Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Nach dem Abendbrot, war Malfoy zufällig in seiner Nähe und er quatschte ihn einfach an: "Wieso hast du mich angeglotzt, guck gefälligst nicht in meine Richtung!" Draco schaute ihn erst verdutzt an, fand dann aber doch zu seinem hämischen fiesen Grinsen zurück:"Potter, das bist du doch gewohnt, dass dich die Leute anglotzen!" Nun machte Draco Collin Creevey nach, er tat so als wenn er eine Kamera in der Hand hielt und knipste mit der Luft Kamera eifrig Harry. "Oh, Potter, du bist so toll! Kann ich deine Bücher halten? Potter, gib mir ein Autogramm! Oh bitte Potter, darf ich deine Füße lecken?" "Oh, ja sehr witzig, Malfoy. Ich kann doch nichts dafür... und noch weniger kann ich etwas dafür, dass du schlicht und ergreifend nur eifersüchtig auf mich bist." Da Draco nichts passendes einfiel, schlug er Harry einfach. Und zwar genau aufs Maul! Harry hielt sich mit der Hand an Mund, damit das Blut nicht auf seinen neuen Umhang tropfte. Erst wollte er nicht zurück schlagen aber Draco reizte ihn:" Was denn, Potter? Schlägst du dich nicht? Zu fein, dafür? Wenn du dir die Finger brichst, kannst du ja keine Autogramme mehr geben!" Das war natürlich zu viel, dass konnte Harry ja nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und schlug Draco ins Gesicht. Draco verzog keine Miene, sondern schlug hart zurück. Harry wollte Draco's Gesicht irgendwie nicht total kaputt hauen und trat ihm lieber mal in den Bauch. Abwechslung muss sein. Draco überlegte auch kurz wo er Harry noch verletzen könnte und kam zum Schluss, es dazu tun, wo es für jeden Jungen/Mann am schlimmsten war. Er hob sein Knie und rammte es zwischen Harry Beine. Dieser jaulte kurz auf und sank mit Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht zu Boden. "Oh, mann, das war klar. Als wenn du fair bleiben könntest, Malfoy!" quetschte Harry aus seinem zusammen gebissenem Mund heraus. Malfoy machte ein schulbewusstes Gesicht und als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er ein schuld bewusstes Gesicht machte, setzte er wieder sein übliches Grinsen aus und verpisste sich.  
  
"Ooooh, ich hasse Malfoy, ich hasse ihn! Auaaa!" sagte Harry als Hermine dabei war seine Wunden zu verarzten. Eigentlich wollte Harry zu Madame Pomfrey gehen, aber Hermine hatte grade "1,2,3- ist der Schmerz vorbei! Das ABC der Heilungszauber" gelesen und wollte nun ihr neues Wissen an Harry ausprobieren. Zum Glück, war Hermine eine talntierte Zauberin, sonst hätte Harry; Hermine nicht ran gelassen. Ron zum Beispiel, hätte ihm den Kopf weggesprengt.  
  
Draco saß allein in seinem Zimmer, er war schon bei Madame Pomfrey gewesen. Das einzigste was ihm bei Madame Pomfrey durch den Kopf ging, war: Wenn ich auch nur eine Schramme zurück behalte, kannst du was erleben, Potter. Gott hoffentlich hat er mir mein tolles Gesicht nicht ruiniert." Ja tatsächlich, Draco war eitel wie sonst was. Jeden Morgen stand er vor dem Spiegel und bewunderte sich selbst. Er benutzte Hautcremes und als er einmal einen Pickel entdeckt hatte, hatte er einen Hautreinheitszauber seiner Mutter angewandt, seit dem hatte er nie wieder einen Pickel an seiner Haut entdecken können. Normalerweise kreisten seine Gedanken, sogut wie nur um sich selbst, aber jetzt musste er unweigerlich an Harry denken. Er dachte darüber nach warum er Potter eigentlich hasste... er wusste es nicht so recht... dann las er alte Tagebucheinträge, die sich ausschließlich um seinen Hass gegenüber Harry drehten. (Die hatte er geschrieben, nach dem er sich wegen Potter eine Strafe eingehandelt hatte, da war er lange drüber sauer gewesen) Jetzt war ihm wieder klar warum er ihn hasste und er wollte das Harry einmal sagen.  
  
Kräuterkunde:  
  
Snape war noch nicht da, also ergriff Draco die Gelegenheit und baute sich vor Harry auf: "Potter!" "Was?" fragte Harry in gelangweiltem Ton. "Ich wollte dir nur mal etwas sagen, ich hasse dich! Wirklich, ich hasse dich, ich würde mir wünschen, dass du stirbst!" er sagte dass so kühl und gelassen, dass es wirklich angst machte... zu dem man bedenken musste, dass Draco erst 12 Jahre alt war! "Er meint das ernst...wirklich... er würde mich töten wenn er könnte! Oder?" dachte Harry in sich hienein. Dann suchte er Draco`s Blick, er sah ihm in die Augen. Er hatte wunderschöne graue Augen mit dichten dunklen Wimpern (moment Blonde Haare, dunkle Wimpern... Draco? Du benutzt Wimperntusche???!!!), er schaute ihn forschend, suchend, fragend an. Aber Draco's Kühle wich nicht, im Gegenteil sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte immer kühlerer: Harry wurde aufeinmal kalt und er sagte :" Ich dich auch."  
Okay meine Lieben Harry/Draco-Slash-Fans, ich weiß hier war noch nix slashiges...aber ist ja klar, dass ich draufhin arbeite... und ich denke im zweiten Kapitel wird es endlich einmal zu Körperkontakt kommen, also quält euch durch, büdde ( Ich verspreche auch, dass es zu Sex kommen wird *g* (aber dauert noch). 


	2. Eine Runde Quidditch, Potter?

Okay hier ist nun das zweite Kapitel und ich verspreche, dass es auch endlich mal zu slash kommt...falls ihr euch wundert warum Snape aufeinmal Kräuterkunde gibt... ähm habe mich verschrieben aber das tut überhaupt nichts zur sache... Sprout ist krank und Snape vertritt sie nur *problem gelöst* (ich weiß sly und gryff ham net zusammen Kräuterkunde, aber das tut ja ebenfalls nix zur sache,ne?) Außerdem ist der zweite Teil wesentlich besser als der erste *g* also los geht's :  
  
Draco Malfoy und die Kammer der Liebe 2. Kapitel: Eine Runde Quidditch,Potter?  
  
Harry durchfuhr ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als er zu Draco," Ich dich auch "gesagt hatte. Hasste er Draco? Ja! Aber hasste er ihn so wie Draco es tat. Könnte er Draco töten? Nein! Nie! Er war überhaupt nicht in der Lage zu töten, aber er hatte auch kein verlangen danach Draco zu töten. Im Gegenteil, nach dem er sich mit Draco geprügelt hatte, hatte er sogar ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt. "Es war meine Schuld" dachte er. "Ja wenn ich nicht gefragt hätte warum er mich angeglotzt hatte, wäre das nicht passiert!"hatte er sich weiter Vorwürfe gemacht. Und jetzt gerade dachte er:" Vielleicht würde er mich dann auch jetzt nicht hassen! Moment mal, was ich denke ich grade für einen Stuss! Es ist mir egal ob Malfoy mich mag oder nicht, oder?" Nein... er brach seine Gedanken ab, denn Snape kam und Draco hatte sich schon von ihm abgewandt und ist zu seinem Platz gegangen.  
  
"Ich vertrete Professor Sprout die nächsten Stunden und wir werden viel Theorie machen, da sich Kräuterkunde nützlicherweise sehr gut mit Zaubertränke verbinden lässt. Eure erste Aufgabe wird sein alle Pflanzen aufzulisten von denen ihr wisst in welchen Zaubertränken sie verwendet werden."  
  
Neville hatte das Gesicht verzogen, als er sah wer Sprout's Vertretung war, aber er hatte sich vorgenommen sich von Snape nicht einschüchtern zu lassen und arbeitete eifrig an seiner Liste. Am Ende der Stunde als sie ihre Ergebnisse zusammen trugen, meldete sich Neville mit zitriger Hand. Snape traute seinen Augen kaum, natürlich nahm er in dran, in der Hofnung Neville blamieren zu können, aber Neville's Liste war vollständig und sogar mit Zusatzinformationen gespickt, die keiner außer ihm und vielleicht Hermine gewusst hatte. Snape war ziemlich überrascht und konnte sich eine schnippige Bemerkung natürlich nicht verkneifen:"Schön, dass du dir wenigstens in einem Fach Mühe gibst, das hätte ich mir nie erträumt." (OKAY GENUG VON NEVILLE *g*)  
  
Harry bekam plötzlich einen Zettel zugesteckt. Er war ein feinsäuberlich gefaltetes Blatt Papier und als er es aufklappte, sah er die schönste Handschrift die er je gesehen hatte. "Die kann ja nur von einem Mädchen sein!"dachte er. Naja da hatte er falsch gedacht! Zu seinem großen erstaunen, war der Zettel von Draco:  
  
Hallo Potter,  
  
wie wäre es mit einer Runde Quidditch? Nur du und ich, Potter! Ich hoffe du sagst ja und ziehst nicht den Schwanz ein, denn ich werde Dich fertig machen, das versprech ich dir!  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco ging Harry nicht aus dem Kopf. War er zu hart gewesen? Und wäre er wirklich dazu in der Lage Harry zu töten? Er war sich nicht sicher. Und um das nagende Gefühl in seinem Kopf wegzubekommen, konnte er nur eins tun: Nochmal mit Harry reden. Deshalb schrieb er Harry einen Zettel und ließ ihn weiter geben. Er konnte sich kaum konzentrieren und ihm fiel auch nicht so recht irgendwelche Pflanzen ein, deshalb zwung er Neville ihm ein paar Sachen vorzusagen.Snape würde ihn zwar sowieso nicht dran nehmen, wenn er sich nicht meldete, aber sicher war sicher. Er wollte schließlich Snape's Lieblingsschüler bleiben. Nach 5 Minuten kam der Zettel zurück. Gespannt öffnete er den Zettel und er müsste mühsam die ziemlich unordentliche Schrift entziffern:  
  
Hi Malfoy,  
  
Quidditch ist immer gut, sogar mit dir, Malfoy! 18:00 Uhr haben wir das Spielfeld für uns alleine. Du hast übrigens voll die Mädchenschrift, weißt du das?  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Draco schrieb sofort zurück:  
  
Hey Potter,  
  
du hast die schlimmste Sauklaue die meine Augen je sehen mussten. Echt wiederlich. 18:00 Uhr also, und sei pünktlich! Und jetzt nerv mich nicht mehr!  
Er schob den Zettel weiter und verfolgte den Weg des Briefes bis er bei Harry angelangt war. Dieser las den Zettel und zerknüllte ihn danach. Der Rest der Schulstunden schien sich ewig lang hinzuziehen und so langweilig und anödent hatte er einen Schultag noch nie empfunden. Ja und insgeheim wusste er auch wieso. Er konnte es nicht mehr abwarten bis es endlich 18:00 Uhr war,er freute sich auf eine Runde Quidditch mit Draco. Ja es würde sicher ein gutes Training für ihn sein. Denn gegen Draco zu verlieren würde ja eine riesige Blamage sein also würde er sich doppelt so viel wie sonst anstrengen, ja es würde seinen Konkurrenzgeist fördern. Und Draco war wirklich nicht zu verachtem im Quidditch. Mit dieser logischen Erklärung entschuldigte er sich bei sich selbst, wieso er sich auf das Training mit Draco freute.  
17:45 ging Draco los zu dem Quidditchspielfeld, natürlich zu erst in die Umkleide. Er zog sich um und betrat dann das Feld. Er bestieg seinen Besen und schwang sich in die Lüfte. Von weitem sah er Harry kommen. Es war fünf vor sechs und um Punkt sechs kam Harry aus der Umkleide und schwang sich ebenfalls sofort in die Luft. Er schnellte steil hoch und schoss genau auf Draco zu, der in der Luft stehen geblieben war. Keinen halben Meter vor Draco stoppte er. "Na haste noch was geübt?" fragte Harry mit einem grinsen. "Hab ich nicht nötig." grinste Draco zurück. Harry holte den Schnatz aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs und ließ ihn fliegen. Sie warteten etwa 15 Sekunden und dann flogen sie umher um den Schnatz zu suchen. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen schon gut versteckt. Da er sich nicht blicken ließ, landeten die zwei um noch zwei Klatscher ins Spiel zu bringen, und diese peppten das Spiel wirklich auf. Da es keine Treiber gab die, die Klatscher von ihnen abhielten, waren die zwei total gefordert und konnten sich überhaupt nicht mehr auf den Schnatz konzentrieren. Es wurde langsam dunkel und sie beschlossen die Klatscher zu fangen und dann nochmal nach dem Schnatz ausschau zu halten. Die Klatscher zu fangen erwies sich auch als äußerst gefährlich und war nur am Boden zu bewaltigen. Nach dem sie es endlich geschafft hatten , mussten sie noch den Schnatz finden... bis hier hin hatten Harry und Draco überhaupt nicht gezankt, im Gegenteil, Draco hatte Witze erzählt, was er wirklich gut konnte, fand Harry. Außerdem mochte Harry Draco's Lachen, nicht dieses hämmische fiese Gelache sondern das ehrliche Lachen, was Harry hier zum ersten mal von Draco hörte. Aber als um den Schnatz ging, hörte der Spaß dann wohl doch auf. Und Draco find an Harry zu beleidigen um ihn vom Schnatz abzulenken, was ihm auch gelang. Draco schoss auf den Schnatz zu, Harry hatte nicht richtig aufgepasst aber schnellte dann sofort hinterher. Aus ärger über seinen Fehler trieb er sich und seinen Besen zu Höchstleistungen an und holte Draco bald ein. Er war eben doch der bessere Flieger und war schnell gleich auf mit Draco. Doch dieser streckte schon die Hand aus und griff zu. Im selben Augenblick griff auch Harry zu und beide hatten ihre Hände fest um den Schnatz. Aber Harry fühlte nur Draco's Hand, er hatte zu spät zugeschnappt. Nach den Quidditchregeln war Draco der Sieger. "Tja so kanns gehen, Potter, wenn man nicht aufpasst. Und ähm würdest du bitte deine Hand von meiner nehmen?" sprach Draco mit einem Grinsen das deutlich Überlegenheit aussagte. Harry hatte seine Hand tatsächlich immer noch um Draco's Hand geschlossen. " Äh ja, das war nur Glück!" antwortete Harry und löste seine Hand von Draco's. Beide waren total erschöpft und als sie wieder auf dem Boden standen, hatten sie das gefühl, dass ihnen die Beine wegknicken würden. Sie setzten sich ins Gras und verschnauften kurz, dann gingen sie duschen... gemeinsam! (JAAAA DUSCHEN!!!!!! *SABBER*)  
  
Draco war schon völlig nackt in der Dusche und stand unter heißem Wasser. Er genoss es offensichtlich sich den ganzen Schweiß abzuwaschen. Als Harry die Dusche betrat, konnte Draco sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Beide Jungen waren für ihr alter erstaunlich groß und vor allem erstaunlich muskolös... wirklich beide hatten Sixpacks! "Fitnesstraining, Gewichte heben und so" erklärte Draco und zeigte dabei auf seinen stählernen Bauch. "Gartenarbeit, Hausputz..." erklärte Harry seinen Sixpack. Beide lachten. Harry hatte noch ein Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt aber Draco war völlig entkleidet und Harry konnte nicht anders... er musste sich seinen P... anschauen... "Wow!" dachte Harry als er Draco's P... sah. Als Harry nun auch endlich alle Hüllen fallen ließ dachte Draco genau dasselbe. Draco drehte sich um und Harry konnte seinen Knackarsch bewundern. "Mein Gott..." entfuhr es Harry. "Was?" fragte Draco. "Nichts, nichts!" haspelte Harry schnell und weil er errötete drehte er sich nun um und Draco durfte Harry's strammen Hintern betrachten. Nach etwa fünf Minuten waren die beiden fertig mit duschen und gingen zurück in die Umkleide. (Normalerweise haben die verschiedenen Häuser ihre eigenen Duschen und Umkleiden aber da sie nur zu zweit trainierten hatte man ihnen nur einen Schlüssel zu einer Kabine gegeben.) Plötzlich überkam Draco so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl... es war Sehnsucht, aber wonach? Nach Harry? Er sah wie sich Harry abtrocknete, er hatte schöne Haut, etwas sonnengebräunt und sie sah seidig weich aus. Er wollte wissen wie sich diese Haut anfühlte... Gott nein, sogar wie sie schmeckte... Er konnte nicht anders, er ging auf Harry zu, strich ihm über den Rücken und fühlte ihn. Harry durchfuhr ein schauer als er plötzlich einen Finger sanft über seinen Rücken streichen fühlte. Er drehte sich herum: "Malfoy, was zum- " "Pssst." Draco legte seinen Finger auf Harrys Mund. Er nahm seinen Finger wieder weg und legte zärtlich seinen Mund auf Harry's. Harry war total perplex, er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte... erst dachte er natürlich wieder jeder es wohl tun würde daran Draco ein paar aufs Maul zu schlagen aber er konnte nicht. Er konnte sich nicht diesem Kuss entziehen weil er ihn auch wollte. Er wollte es! Er, Harry Potter, war schwul. Schwul... das ging ihm durch den Kopf und noch etwas: Es war ihm scheiss egal! Das einzigste unbeunruhigende war für ihn, dass er ausgerechnet mit Draco diese Entdeckung machen musste. Mit Draco Malfoy, seinem größten Feind (wenn man Voldemort mal nicht mit rechnete), das war irgendwie absurd. Aber dieses absurde sah verdammt heiß aus und konnte verdammt geil küssen. Langsam konnte sich Harry richtig auf diesen Kuss einlassen und öffnete seinen Mund. Aus dem zärtlichen noch recht unschuldigen Kuss wurde ein wildes Zungenspiel das bei weitem nicht mehr unschuldig war. Draco schossen ähnliche Gedanke wie Harry durch den Kopf, aber er sah das ganze nicht ganz so locker, wie Harry, was würde sein Vater sagen, würde er es überhaupt jemanden erzählen... er wusste es nicht und dann fragte er sich: " Liebe ich dich, Harry?" er wollte es eigentlich nur denken, doch er hatte es ausversehen laut ausgesprochen. "Weiß ich doch nicht!" entgegnete ihm Harry. Draco errötete. "Oh er sieht so süß aus, wenn ihm etwas peinlich." dachte Harry und dabei muss ihm wohl ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht gekommen sein denn Draco bekam einen säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck "Grins nicht so, Potter! Ich liebe dich natürlich nicht und das hier war ein einmaliges Ereignis!" hastig zog sich Draco an und haute ab. Harry aber war sich jetzt sicher, dass er sich in Draco verliebt hatte. Und Draco's Worte versetzten ihm einen schmerzlichen Stich. "Nein, das war es nicht, er mag mich auch... er... ich kriege ihn." dachte Harry und zog sich endlich auch an und ging zurück zum Schloss. Müde aber irgendwie glücklich ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen und schlief ein. Auch Draco war sich inzwischen sicher, dass er Harry liebte, aber.. nein er konnte dazu niemals stehen, nie!!! Wie würde er dastehen? Keiner würde ihn noch akzeptieren und sein Vater würde ihn töten. Draco ließ sich auch auf sein Bett fallen aber im Gegensatz zu Harry schlief er mit einer Träne die über seine Wange rollte ein.  
Okay... das war der zweite Teil...wesentlich besser als der erste, nich? Ich hoffe er gefällt euch... ich bin noch am überlegen ob ich auch eine Handlung mit Voldemort rein bringen sollte oder es nur bei einer reinen slash story belassen soll... was meint ihr...? Ich würde mich wahnsinnig über reviews freuen (  
  
~Sys~ 


	3. Ich liebe dich! Ich dich auch!

Okay weiter geht's, mit mehr slash(naja oder auch nicht *g*)(in den reviews meinte wer, dass es unrealistisch sei, dass die beiden erst im zweiten jahr also erst 12 sind... ähm naja... alles an harry potter ist unrealistisch und dann darf es meine fanfic auch sein!und sie sind eben sehr sehr sehr frühreif*g*) ich hab noch kein einziges mal geschrieben, dass mir natürlich keine einzige Characktere gehört und, dass ich natürlich kein Geld hier mit verdiene und bla bla... kennta ja ! Also viel Spaß beim Lesen ! Und es tut mir leid, dass ich so viele Fehler drin hatte, aber ich bemühe mich jetzt drauf zu achten...  
  
3.Kapitel: Ich liebe dich! Ich dich auch!  
  
Draco träumte merkwürdiges Zeug, total Zusammenhangslosen Müll aber eines tauchte immer wieder auf: Harry. Einmal küsste er Harry vor allen Schülern in der großen Halle und dann prügelte er sich mit ihm. Dann wiederum sah er sich selbst ein Messer wetzen und dann schleuderte er das Messer ins schwarze Nichts, aber das Messer tauchte wieder auf und traf Harry. Noch ein paar andere skurile Bilder hatten sich aus diesem Traum in seinen Kopf gebrannt, aber jetzt musste er erst einmal wieder an die Realität denken und diese holte ihn schneller ein als ihm lieb war.Er verspürte Sehnsucht, dieselbe die ihn gestern in der Umkleide überkam. Sein Körper verlangte eindeutig nach Harry aber Draco's Verstand wünschte sich nichts mehr, als das Harry einfach verschwinden würde, nicht sterben aber verschwinden. "Warum... warum ich? Warum ausgerechnet ich und Potter!?"das war das einzigste was jetzt in seinem Kopf herumschwirrte. Voll gestopft von unangenehmen Gefühlen raffte er sich auf, zog sich an, packte Schulsachen in seine verboten teure Ledertasche hinein und ging zum Unterricht. Er kam noch so grade pünktlich und obwohl ihm seine schulischen Leistungen wichtig waren, manchmal war er fast so schlimm wie Hermine, wäre es ihm jetzt ziemlich egal gewesen, wenn er zu spät gekommen wäre. Am liebsten würde er sogar schwänzen, aber er traute sich irgendwie doch nicht. Tapfer nahm er sich vor, einen auf cool zu machen, vor allem gegenüber Harry. Zum Glück hatte er nur die dritte und die letzte Stunde mit Harry zusammen. Die dritte Stunde war Zaubertränke und da saßen sie weeeeeeeit auseinander, was es Draco ziemlich erleichterte, einen auf cool zu machen. Aber in Kräuterkunde wollte das Schicksal ihm nicht dabei helfen, cool zu sein. Wie es der Zufall wollte, teilte Snape, Harry und Draco zusammen ein. Weil Draco sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, war er unglaublich kühl und abweisend gegenüber Harry, der die Welt nicht mehr verstand. Sie mussten so komische Pflanzen umtopfen und ihnen ein Gift abzapfen, was sie danach in einen Trank brauen mussten. Harry hatte überhaupt nicht aufgepasst und wusste nicht was zu tun war, auch Draco hatte nicht wirklich alles mitbekommen. Aber sie mogelten sich so durch. Allerdings jeder für sich allein, denn Draco weigerte sich Harry irgendwas abschreiben zu lassen, geschweige denn ihm irgendwie zu helfen. Harry wurde es zu viel und er wagte einen Versuch: "Mensch, Draco, bitte...-" "Malfoy... für dich immer noch Malfoy!" "Draco... ich nenne dich Draco, gewöhn dich dran! Wir müssen nochmal reden, bitte. Heute um 18:00 im Klo der Maulenden Myrte, okay?" fragte Harry mit einem echt süßen lächeln, das mehr als verlockend war. Draco aber sagte nichts dazu, denn grade in dem Augenblick kamen Crabbe und Goyle an um wahrscheinlich von Draco abzuschreiben. "Narbenfratze, ich sagte doch, dass ich dir nicht helfe, mach deinen Kack allein oder frag das Schlammblut, Granger!" Harry wusste zwar, das Draco nur wegen seinen zwei anmarschierenden Kampfaffen so reagierte, trotzdem versetzte es ihm einen kurzen Stich. Nach dem Crabbe und Goyle wieder weg waren zischte Harry Draco zu: "Du solltest Schauspieler werden, Draco!" " Ich weiß, ich hab Talent und ich sehe obendrein noch verdammt geil aus..." gab Draco angeberisch zurück. "Stimmt..."sagte Harry mit ernster Stimme. "Halt den Rand Mann, wie tuntig bist du eigentlich?"provozierte Draco, aber Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und arbeitete mit gespieltem Eifer weiter.Als Snape die Stunde beendete, fiel Harry wieder ein, dass er sich ja noch mit Draco treffen wollte, dieser aber gar nicht zugesagt hatte. Unauffällig ging er an Draco vorbei und während er so ganz unauffällig im Zeitlupentempo vorbei ging, fragte er super unauffällig: "Und kommst du jetzt?" er fragte es so unauffällig, dass es praktisch jeder mitgehört hatte. "Du bist so doof, sooo doof. Gott!" dachte Draco wütend. Er steckte nun in einer Zwickmühle er wollte ja sagen aber er konnte nicht, auf keinen Fall... er überlegte lange... zu lange, denn mittlerweile war jeder auf sie aufmerksam geworden und wollte wissen was Draco ihm dafür an den Kopf schleudern würde... "Ja! Das ist es!" dachte Draco. Er nahm einen Stein und schleuderte ihn Harry an den Kopf, Harry kapierte erst nicht aber dann war ihm klar, dass er darauf eingehen sollte... also näherte er sich Draco und schlug ihn in den Magen und zwar ganz leicht. Aber Draco tat so als ob es ihm Schmerzen bereitet hätte und als er sich über beugte um sich den Magen zu halten, flüsterte er : " Ja du kleiner Idiot natürlich komme ich!" Harry versetzte Draco noch ein paar Fake-Schläge und ging dann. Draco musste jetzt zwar etwas Spott ertragen , aber dass war ihm egal.  
  
Als er um halb sechs in seinem Zimmer allein war, kamen ihm wieder Zweifel... er wollte doch Abstand von Harry, wieso ist er auf dieses Angebot eingegangen? (Naja, weil DU SCHWUL BIST! *g* und weils meine fiction ist :P oh man... mir tun die beiden leid...)  
  
Draco dachte nach, so richtig... er wog seine Gedanken ab, er phantasierte was geschehen würde wenn er dieses oder jenes tat. Er kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er nie er selbst gewesen war, er hatte sich immer von seinem Vater unterdrücken lassen und von seinem eigenem oberflächlichem Denken. Er würde jetzt mit offenen Karten spielen, er würde zu seiner Homosexualität stehen und zwar gemeinsam mit Harry! Mit diesen Gedanken, die ihn in einen euforischen Zustand versetzten, ging er strahlend wie die Sonne auf das Mädchenklo der Maulenden Myrte.  
  
"Harry! Ich liebe dich!" lächelte er Harry an und sein strahlendes lächeln war wahrscheinlich heller, als eine explodierenden Atombombe (okay ich weiß nicht wie die strahlen aber egal*g*) "Ich dich auch!" strahlte Harry zurück. Die beiden fielen sich um die Arme, küssten sich und strahlten sich gegenseitig um die Wette an und man konnte mehr Zähne sehen als in allen Zahnpasta-Werbungen zusammen. "Ich will, dass es die ganze Welt erfährt!" rief Draco glücklich ins leere Klo hinein und fing an zu tanzen. " Ich will das nicht" rief Harry überglücklich zurück immer noch Zahnpastawerbungmäßig-lächelnd. Moment mal... *zurück spul* : Ich will, dass es die ganze Welt erfährt! - Ich will das nicht!  
  
Rätselraten: Was ist Falsch an diesem Dialog?  
  
BINGOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Und jetzt fiel auch der Groschen bei Draco der gerade vor Freude versucht hatte mit der Maulenden Myrte Tango zu tanzen. "WAAAAS?" schrie Draco. " Ähm...ich... wir sollten es langsam angehen...ich glaube nicht, dass wir schon so weit sind..." stammelte Harry vor sich hin. Er bekam riesige Angst Draco zu verlieren und sagte dann wieder mit einem Zahnpastawerbunglächeln: "Vergiss es, natürlich soll es die ganze Welt erfahren! Wirklich!" Zum Beweis kletterte Harry auf ein Waschbecken und schrie aus vollem Halse, dass er Draco Malfoy liebte. Das ganze sah ziemlich peinlich aus, aber Draco fand es süß, unheimlich süß! Er streckte seine Arme aus und hielt Harry an den Hüften, dieser hopste vom Waschbecken herunter, in Draco's Arme. Sie sahen sich an, küssten sich und die Welt war wieder in Ordnung. Die beiden beschlossen aber doch noch bis Morgen zu warten und dann ihre Liebe bekannt zu geben. Glücklich trennten sie sich... naja also sie trennten sich nach dem sich eine halbe Stunde lang Tschüss gesagt hatten und immer wieder einen Abschiedskuss gaben, wo bei sie vor jedem einzeln Kuss schworen, dass es der letzte sei.  
  
Draco wachte auf, er fühlte sich wunderbar, vollkommen, ja genau vollkommen, denn er hatte seine bessere Hälfte gefunden. Er sang und während er sich anzog kamen rosane Schmetterlinge durchs Fenster geflogen und schwirrten um ihn herum. Er ging durch die dunklen Korridore aber irgendwie wurden sie heller wenn er sie langschritt. Vor der Großen Halle stand Harry: "Morgen mein Schatz" begrüsste Harry ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Sie werden es jetzt erfahren... sie sind alle schon da!" sprach Harry weiter und packte Draco's Hand. Sie öffneten die große Tür und schritten Hand in Hand durch die Halle und vor dem Lehrertisch zog Harry, Draco zu sich und küsste ihn. Erst war es still aber dann ging tosender Beifall durch die Reihen. Alle schienen sich für die Beiden zu freuen...*PUFF*  
  
Draco wachte auf (diesmal wirklich). Er hatte geträumt...und dieser Traum beunruhigte ihn. Denn es war klar, dass es so nicht ablaufen würde. Es würde das total gegesätzliche passieren. Er ließ sich ziemlich Zeit mit dem fertig machen aber irgendwann stand er dann doch vor der großen Halle, wo tatsächlich Harry auf ihn wartete. Und unheimlicher weise begrüße Harry ihn genauso wie er es auch im Traum getan hatte und da musste Draco ihm einfach von seinem Traum erzählen und von seinen gegenteiligen Befürchtungen. Harry hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und als Draco endete sagte Harry: "Egal was passiert wird, denk daran dass, ich dich liebe!" Harry hatte das so liebevoll gesagt, dass Draco ihm einfach zärtlich über das Gesicht streicheln musste um ihm so zu danken. "Ich liebe dich auch." Draco packte Harry's Hand und zog ihn mit sich in die Große Halle...  
  
(Ich hoffe hier warn nich schon wieda soo viele Fehler drinne und dass es euch gefallen hat...  
  
eure ~SyS~) 


	4. Die Zauberrallye Teil 1

Okay... (mit okay fängt's übrigens immer an*g*) also... ich wollte sagen ich freue mich wahnsinnig über eure Reviews... *wahnsinnig freu* und ich glaube jetzt, dass ich zu unfähig bin einen Voldemort in die Story einzubauen... genauso wenig weiß ich wie ich eine Kammer der Liebe einführen soll... naja vielleicht doch.. aber nur ne perverse idee... *g* Ich bereue es sowieso, dass ich die Geschichte so genannt hab... also wer einen guten Titel-Vorschlag hat... IMMER HER DAMIT! Naja aber jetzt gehts ich weiter...  
  
4. Kapitel: Die Zauberrallye Teil 1  
  
Draco hatte Harry mehr oder weniger in die Halle gezerrt, aber jetzt standen sie da und wussten nicht was sie tun sollten. Keiner schenkte ihnen Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hielten sich an den Händen und standen da etwa 5 Minuten(und kamen sich verdammt doof vor), bis langsam ein paar andere sie wahrnahmen. Als dann irgendwann, fast 1000 Augenpaare sie fragend anstarrten, küssten die zwei sich. Nicht sondernlich lang und leidenschaftlich, mehr flüchtig. Erst herrschte Totenstille, dann rief irgendwer: "Cooler, Joke, ihr zwei!" und ein tosendes Gelächter ging durch die Halle. Draco und Harry mussten irgendwie in das Gelächter mit einstimmen. " Hahaa... sie halten es für einen Scherz, haha..." lachte Harry, Draco an. Irgendwann verstummte das Gelächter und alle begriffen, dass es kein Witz gewesen war, denn Harry und Draco standen immer noch händchenhaltend aneinander gepresst an der Tür. Ein tuscheln hinter vorgehaltenen Händen ging durch die Reihen. Harry und Draco sahen nicht grade selbstbewusst aus, sondern bewunderten lieber den Boden der Halle (der war interessanterweise blitzsauber...). Plötzlich stand Ron auf, er ging auf Harry zu und fragte: "Harry, sag mir, dass es ein Scherz ist!" Harry erkannte sofort, dass Ron offensichtlich nicht angetan von ihm und Draco war. Und er konnte sich ausmalen was jetzt passieren würde, trotzdem sagte er wahrheitsgetreu: "Nein, es ist kein Scherz, Ron. Ich liebe Draco." Jetzt war es wieder ganz still in der Halle, außer dass Neville ein Glas Kürbissaft umkippte, aber niemand kümmerte sich darum und der Saft lief über den Tisch und tropfte laut zu Boden. Ron wurde ganz weiß, er ballte offensichtlich seine Fäuste in seinem Umhang. Er quetschte etwas wie: "Du bist nicht mehr mein Freund, Harry. Du bist für mich gestorben." heraus. Er schaute Harry nicht mehr an und verließ die Halle. Hermine sprang auf und rannte hinter Ron her. Sie schaute Harry kurz etwas vorwurfsvoll an aber sagte dann im vorbeigehen: "Ich bringe ihn schon wieder zu Vernunft..." Harry und Draco setzten sich jetzt jeweils an ihren Tisch und aßen etwas. Hin und wieder hörten sie dumme Kommentare wie: "Naja Schwule müssen wenigstens nicht verhüten!" oder "Ob die zwei es sich von hinten besorgen...?!" aber einige schienen ziemlich tollerant mit der Sache umzugehen und spotteten nicht. Crabbe und Goyle schwiegen Draco an und sahen sich gegenseitig mit langen fragenden Gesichtern an. "Glotzt nicht so doof!" schnauzte Draco sie in gewohntem Ton an. Die beiden fetten Gorillas kicherten. Draco erwiederte dies mit einem Blick, der heißen Kaffee gefrieren könnte und die zwei waren still. Harry hatte noch überhaupt nicht darauf geachtet, wie die Lehrer reagiert hatten. Er schaute an den Lehrertisch: Snape war in Ohnmacht gefallen und McGonagall versuchte ihn mit leichten Schlägen wach zu kriegen. "Minerva, es gibt doch einfacheZauber, gegen Ohnmacht, die müssten sie als Lehrerin aber beherrschen." fragte Dumebldore, der als einzigster von allen Lehrern lächelte. "Äh... natürlich... aber Snape zu schlagen .. das war... ähm..." entschuldigte sich McGonagall. "Verstehe! Aber nun wecken sie ihn auf." sagte Dumbledore fröhlich. McGonagall nickte "Evigilate!" sprach sie mit dem Zauberstab auf Snape gerichtet. Dieser wachte auf und fragte was passiert sei." Draco und Harry sind ein schwules Liebespaar." half McGongall ihm. "Ach ja richtig ..-"und damit viel Snape wieder in Ohnmacht. Harry musste unweigerlich lachen. Aber er befürchtete jetzt nochmehr von Snape gehasst zu werden, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Er hatte jetzt unterricht, leider ohne Draco. Er verabredete sich nur schnell noch mit Draco für 19:00 in der Bibliothek und ging dann. Irgendwie hatte Harry,dass mit Ron ganz vergessen aber als er sich neben ihn setzte und Ron ein Stück von ihm wegrückte und so tat als wenn er Harry nicht sehen würde, realisierte er wieder, dass Ron ihn ja jetzt hasste. Harry entschuldigte sich bei Ron ungefähr tausendmal aber der zeigte ihm nur die kalte Stunde. Irgendwann ließ es Harry dann bleiben. Er war solch eine Sturheit von Ron gewöhnt und er zweifelte daran, dass Ron es wirklich ernst gemeint hatte, als er sagte, dass Harry für ihn gestorben sei. Es würde sich schon wieder alles einrenken und wenn nicht dann war das jedenfalls nicht seine Schuld. Harry konnte ebenfalls stur sein und er war es dann auch. Er sprach Ron nicht mehr an. Den ganzen Tag nicht!  
  
Draco saß schon in der Blibliothek, er wollte schonmal etwas arbeiten, denn er war sich nicht sicher ob er sich noch konzentrieren könnte wenn Harry da wäre. Er hatte grade seine letzte Hausaufgabe erledigt als Harry kam. "Draco! Ist das nicht toll? Die Zauberrallye!" "Die was?" fragte Draco nach. "Sag bloß du weißt es noch nicht?" "Nein, ich weiß es nicht. Sag schon." sagte Draco leicht genervt. "Nö... nur wenn du mir einen Kuss gibst."lächelte Harry ihn an. Draco lächelte hinterhältig zurück: "Das hättest du wohl gerne, Potter!" "Ehrlich gesagt schon"brachte Harry leicht enttäuscht heraus. Draco stand auf und fing an Harry zu kitzeln. "Na los sag schon!" sagte er während er auf dem am Boden liegendem Harry saß. Harry kicherte erst und dann musste er ziemlich laut lachen und quietschte manchmal ziemlich komisch herum. "Man das ist unfair, ich bin so kitzelig" japste er. "Wenn du redest, hör ich auf." "Vielleicht möchte ich aber, dass du auf mir sitzen bleibst." "Das eine schliesst das andere nicht aus, Harry" grinste Draco ihn ziemlich süß an. Er hörte auf Harry zu kitzeln und dieser schnappte kurz nach Luft und begann dann zu erzählen: "Also in der Eingangshalle, ist ein Aushang. Sie wollen dieses Jahr auf Probe versuchen den Häuserpokalkampf spannender zu gestalten. Es wird übers ganze Jahr verteilt Aufgaben geben an denen jeder teilnehmen kann. Aber damit es nicht zu viele sind, wird man entweder eine Vorprüfung bestehen müssen oder bestimmte Noten erbringen. Es werden also Quiz-Aufgaben und Aufgaben die, die Zauberleistung fordern geben. Das erste, was stattfinden wird, ist die Zauberrallye." "Klingt interessant... naja du wirst sicherlich mit machen, nicht? Du kleiner Supermann!" stichelte Draco und auch wenn Harry wusste, dass er es nicht böse meinte, fand er das nicht gut. Überall sahen die Leute ihn als Held, aber das war er nicht, er hatte immer nur unwahrscheinliches Glück. Leute wie Collin Creevey machten es nicht besser. "Fang damit nicht an, okay? Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich Harry Potter bin, ich kann nichts für diese scheiß Blitznarbe! Ich hab mir die nicht freiwillig zugelegt." zickte Harry völlig grundlos. "Hey, ruhig, Süßer!" Draco saß immer noch auf Harry, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und zog es zu seinem: "Ich liebe dich!" und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund.  
  
"Äham! Mr Malfoy und Mr Potter was veranstalten sie da?" fragte die etwas irritiert aussehende Madame Pince (normalerweise wär sie total ausgeflippt, aber zwei sich küssende Jungen brachten sie dann doch etwas aus der Fassung) "Sie beide wissen, dass das hier eine Bibliothek ist, oder?" "Ja, Madame Pince, natürlich. Es tut uns auch leid, wir werden nicht mehr stören. Oh diese Bücher sehen sehr schwer aus." Draco nahm Madame Pince die Bücher aus der Hand und sortierte sie für sie wieder zurück in die Regale. "Ein sehr charmanter, gut erzogener Junger Mann" dachte Madame Pince über Draco nach. Sie war besänftigt und verzog sich dann wieder. "Da muss ich aber ziemlich Angst haben, so wie du mit Frauen umgehen kannst!" scherzte Harry aber insgeheim, war er sich nicht so sicher, ob er dass so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen konnte. Schließlich hatte Draco eine unheimliche Wirkung auf Mädchen. So gut wie alle Slytherin Mädchen der ersten und zweiten Klasse standen auf ihn und sogar ein paar ältere Mädchen schielten verdächtig oft zu Draco hinüber. "Mach dir keine sorgen, wenn ich dich betrüge dann sag ich es dir vorher!" witzelte Draco zurück. "Was genau soll man bei einer Zauberrallye denn machen?" fragte Draco mit echtem Interesse. "Tja, das ist wohl die große Frage... es soll wohl ein riesiger Parcours werden mit Hindernissen die man eben nur durch Zauberrei überwinden kann. Sie haben 3 Bücher aufgelistet, die man lesen sollte und sich möglichst alle Zauber einprägen. Man hat noch 1 Woche Zeit sich darauf vorzubereiten, etwas knapp wie ich finde. Aber zum Glück hab ich Hermine, die wird mir sicher helfen! Naja und morgen ist auch schon die Vorprüfung dafür, wirst du es versuchen?" "Ja, aufjedenfall! Was wird bei der Vorprüfung verlangt?" "Das weiß keiner."antwortete Harry. Damit war dieses Gespräch beendet, denn die beiden hatten einfach besseres zu tun... Harry setzte sich auf Draco's Schoß und küsste ihn. "Lass uns lieber irgendwo hin gehen, wo wir allein sind... mh... ins Klo der Maulenden Myrte." Die zwei gingen in das Klo und machten es sich dort so gut es eben ging gemütlich. Harry setzte sich auf ein Waschbecken und Draco stellte sich vor ihn zwischen seine Beine. "Mh... du machst mich heiß... und das wär jetzt die ideale Pose zum ficken..." meinte Draco, allerdings nicht ganz ernst. Beide wusste, dass sie noch nicht soweit waren um diesen Schritt zu gehen. Aber ein bissel fummeln war ja noch drinne. Draco öffnete Harry's Hemd und küsste seinen Hals, seinen Nacken und streichelte über seinen Oberkörper. "Mmmmh... du weiß echt gut was du zu tun hast..." sagte Harry während Draco über seine Brustwarzen leckte. "Tja..." erwiederte Draco geheimnisvoll. "Du hast doch nicht etwa schon..." fragte Harry mit leicht eifersüchtigem Unterton. "Nein! Ich bin eben ein Naturtalent. Und jetzt lass uns nicht so viel reden" beendete Draco die Konversation. .....................................................................  
  
Harry betrat etwa um halb 10 den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte noch Draco's lieblichen Geruch in der Nase und schmeckte ihn noch, wenn er sich über die Lippen leckte. In dem Gemeinschaftsraum fand er auch vor wenn er gehofft hatte zu sehen: Hermine! "Ähm du... hast du nicht Lust mir beim Vorbereiten für die Zauberrallye zu helfen?" fragte er, obwohl er sich einer Zusage schon so gut wie sicher war. "Nein." Antwortete Hermine kurz und knapp. "Was? Wieso das denn? Wenn es wegen Ron ist-" "Nein, es ist nicht wegen Ron, aber ich werde selber daran teilnehmen!Wir können gerne gemeinsam üben, aber ich werde dir nicht helfen." Harry war platt, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Hermine wollte also daran teilnehmen. Irgendwie war das nicht die übliche Rollenverteilung unter den dreien, naja jetzt ja nur noch zweien. Harry hatte sich schon daran gewöhnt die Abenteuer und Action Sachen zu übernehmen und jetzt wollte Hermine auch Abenteuer und Action?! Egal, er hatte ja jetzt auch Draco und er würde es auch ohne Hermine schaffen. Er besorgte sich die vorgegeben Bücher (die extra ungefähr 100fach zur Verfügung standen) und als er die drei Riesen Wälzer vor sich liegen hatte, war sein Optimismus wie weggeblasen. Hermine würde die Bücher sicher bis morgen schon auswendig können! "Der meiste Stoff in den Büchern war Schulstoff der höheren Jahrgänge, also konnten sich die 7. Klässler es wahrscheinlich sparen die Bücher zu lesen" dachte Harry neidisch. Harry beschloss mit den Büchern erst morgen zu beginnen. "Für die Vorprüfung können die ja nicht den Stoff aus den Büchern verlangen." dachte er noch und dann legte er sich schlafen.  
  
Draco hatte sich die Bücher auch besorgt, er hatte : "So zauber ich mir meinen Weg frei" schon durchgelesen und sich zu dem noch alles wichtige markiert und ein paar Zaubersprüche die ihm nützlich schienen heraus geschrieben. Morgen würde er die beiden restlichen Bücher durcharbeiten und dann würde er die einzelnen Zauber trainieren. Auch er legte sich irgendwann müde zu Bett.  
  
"Morgen Süßer! Hast du es gelesen? Die Vorprüfungen beginnen ab 15:00 bis 18:00, man darf dafür aus dem Unterricht raus. Ich werde in Zaubertränke gehen!" sagte Harry ziemlich glücklich über die Tatsache Zaubertränke zu verpassen oder wenigstens einen Teil davon. "Nein ich denke ich werde um 17:00 Uhr nach dem Unterricht gehen." Meinte Draco. "Streber!"  
  
Später kurz vor Beginn der Zaubertränkestunde:  
  
"Professor Snape ich möchte jetzt zu der Vorprüfung der Zauberrallye." fragte Harry, Snape. Snape schaute ihn grimmig an, man konnte deutlich in seinen Augen lesen, dass er es ihm verbieten wollte. Anscheinend konnte er aber keinen Grund finden und nickte nur und schaute ihn dabei missbilligend an. Harry zog los, er war doch ziemlich nervös. Schließlich hatte er sich überhaupt nicht vorbereitet. Die Prüfung fand in der Großen Halle statt, vor der Halle war eine kleine Schlange von etwa 7 Schülern. "Wie lange dauert es ungefähr pro Schüler?"fragte er den Jungen der vor ihm in der Schlange stand. "So etwa 5 Minuten" antwortete dieser. "Cool dann verpass ich ja fast die ganze Stunde Zaubertränke" dachte Harry, naja wahrscheinlich würde er noch so 5 Minuten übrig haben, aber das musste Snape ja nicht erfahren... Als einer heraus kam, wunderte sich Harry warum ihn keiner fragte, was er tun musste, bis ihm der Junge von eben erklärte: "Sie belegen dich danach mit einem Amnesia-Zauber und du weißt nur noch ob du weiter gekommen bist oder nicht." Harry dachte darüber nach, das hatte seine Vor- und Nachteile... Vorteil war, wenn man kläglich versagt hatte, wurden einem die peinlichen Erinnerungen daran erspart aber dafür konnte er sich nicht darauf vorbereiten, was auf ihn zu kam. Irgendwann war er der erste der Schlange und als dann sein Vorgänger aus der Halle kam, ging er hinein. Harry fiel erstmal die Kinnlade runter... die Halle.... sie war... zu einer dunklen kalten steinernen Höhle geworden, die offensichtlich ein paar Abzweigungen beinhaltete und außerdem ertönten komische Geräusche aus den Verzweigungen der Höhlen. Dumbledore lächelte ihn an: "Harry, schön, dass du es auch versuchst. Du bist allerdings erst in der zweiten Klasse, das könnte ziemlich kniffelig für dich werden. Aber Hermine hat es auch geschafft, sogar sehr gut, cleveres Mädchen." Also Hermine hatte es gepackt. "Und was muss ich tun?" "Nun ja, du musst durch die Höhle kämpfen und am Ziel die Markierung anfassen, diese bringt dich dann unverzüglich wieder zurück zu mir an den Anfang der Höhle, ich muss dann dein Gedächtnis verändern. So du kannst jetzt starten." Harry nickte und betrat eine Abzweigung der Höhle die ihm irgendwie nicht so gefährlich wie die anderen beiden Abzweigungen erschienen. Erst mal war es verdammt dunkel. "Lumos" sagte Hary mit fester Stimme und sein Zauberstab erhellte die Höhle. Es ging aber nicht weiter. Eine Sackgasse? Nein doch nicht, ein recht großer Stein blockierte den Gang der wahrscheinlich geradewegs zum nächsten Hindernis führte. Er überlegte... zersprengen konnte er ihn noch nicht, dazu war er nicht in der Lage.... aber ja er konnte ihn... "Wingardium Leviosa" sprach er... "Wingardium Leviosa" wiederholte er noch einmal diesmal etwas entschlossener und jetzt klappte es auch. Der Stein hob vom Boden ab und er dirigierte ihn etwas nach rechts und setzte ihn wieder ab, er ging weiter. Diesmal versperrte ein riesiger Holzstamm den Weg. "Es kann doch nicht noch mal der Schwebezauber sein" dachte Harry laut nach. Trotzdem probierte er doch den Wingardium Leviosa Zauber aus, aber als dieser nach dem 7.ten mal immer noch nicht klappte gab er es auf. Er war wahrscheinlich zu schwer oder es war so verzaubert, dass er nicht schweben konnte. Aber vielleicht... könnte er brennen. Ja, er könnte den Baumstamm aus dem Weg brennen. "Incendio!" rief er energisch und tatsächlich ging der Baumstamm in Flammen auf. Nach etwa einer Minute war er vollkommen verbrannt und Harry konnte seinen Weg fortsetzen. Das war ja eigentlich ganz einfach bis jetzt. Aber als er sein drittes Hindernis sah, war ihm klar, dass das eben nur zur Aufwärmung diente. Da war doch tatsächlich eine 2 einhalb Meter lange Schlange mit drei Köpfen! (Also diese Schlange erfinde ich jetzt nicht, sie steht in Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind, beschrieben.) "Ach sss... schon wieder einer...ssss" meinte der rechte Kopf (der rechte ist immer der Kritiker) "Ssss... ich versteh dein Problem nicht... ich finde das toll sss... ich komme mir so nützlich vor sss... ich könnte das ewig machen... sss. Oh wenn ich mir vorstelle... sss wie wichtig und bedeutungsvoll wir dann für Hogwarts wären...sss..." meinte der mittlere Kopf (Der Träumer) "Halt's Maul und träum lieber... wir werden uns um ihn kümmern, ne links?" sprach der rechte Kopf den linken an. "Ja, ich schlage vor wir greifen ihn jetzt mal an." Meinte der linke (Der Planer) . "Öhm, euch ist klar, dass ich alles mitgehört habe? Warum habt ihr in der Menschensprache geredet? Und nicht in der Schlangensprache?" fragte Harry, der sich jetzt doch ziemlich wunderte... "Was? Wir sprechen keine Menschensprache, du hast grade Parsel geredet. Ach wie niedlich, ist nen Parselmund und weiß es nicht!" meinte der rechte Kopf. "Parsel, was ist Parsel?" fragte Harry verdutzt. Der Planerkopf (also links) erklärte es ihm. Außerdem beschloss der Planer ihn passieren zu lassen, da er es beherrschte mit ihnen zu reden und der Planer fand, dass das genügte. Der Träumer fing an zu erzählen, was sein würde wenn alle Menschen Parsel könnten und der rechte lachte sich schlapp über Harry. Naja jedenfalls hatte Harry es geschafft, er kam in einen Raum in dem offenbar alle drei Gänge endeten. In der Mitte des Raumes war eine Markierung, er stellte sich darauf und schwups stand er vor Dumbledore. "So, du hast es geschafft, hab ich auch ehrlich gesagt nicht anders erwartet, leider muss ich das jetzt aus deinem Gedächtnis löschen. Amnes-" "Halt! Stop! Ich, ich bin ein Parselmund... ich würde das gern nachher noch wissen, sagen sie es mir bitte nachher wieder." "Du bist ein Parselmund? Merkwürdig... aber .. oh ich verstehe. Amnesia!" Harry hatte alles vergessen, was passiert war. "Hab ich bestanden?" "Ja Harry du hast bestanden und es hat sich heraus gestellt, dass du ein Parselmund bist." "Ein was?" "Ein Parselmund, Harry! Du kannst mit Schlangen reden! Und jetzt geh, die anderen wollen auch noch dran kommen." Harry verließ die Halle/Höhle und sah Draco in der Schlange stehen, er meinte flüchtig: " Viel Glück!" zu ihm und lief zum Unterricht. "Hermine! Ich bin ein Parselmund! Oh und ich hab bestanden und du?"fragte er, denn er hatte auch das Gespräch mit Dumbledore vor Beginn der Prüfung ja auch vergessen. "Ich auch. Ähm Harry... Parsel... das sprechen nur böse Zauberer... das... ist ziemlich merkwürdig..." sie brach ab denn Professor Binns betrat das Klassenzimmer. Nach dem seine letzte Stunde vorüber war, ging er zum Abendessen in die Große Halle. Draco war schon fertig, aber er setzte sich neben Harry und wartete bis dieser auch zu Ende gegessen hatte. Draco hatte die Prüfung auch bestanden. ( Einschub: Ron hatte nicht an der Vorprüfung teilgenommen, falls ihr euch das gefragt haben solltet, er hatte sich damit raus geredet, dass er sich lieber mehr auf den Unterricht konzentrieren wollte, weil seine Noten nicht sonderlich gut waren, was auch stimmte.) Als Harry endlich fertig war gingen die beiden in die Kerker zu den Räumen der Slytherins. Die guckten ziemlich blöde aus der Wäsche als ein Gryffindor durch ihren Gemeinschaftsraum ging, aber sie sagten nichts. Harry bestaunte Draco's Zimmer. "Mein Vater hat seine Beziehungen spielen lassen... deshalb hab ich ein einzel Zimmer." "Tolles Bett, sieht ziemlich einladend aus." Grinste Harry Draco an und schubste ihn auf das Bett und legte sich neben ihn. Harry kuschelte sich an ihn und legte seinen Kopf auf Draco's Brust. Die beideten kuschelten noch eine Weile dann schliefen sie fast gleichzeitig ein...  
So... ich hab jetzt mal doch nen bisschen Handlung in meine Story reingebaut und vielleicht kommt doch am Schluss ein Voldemort, aber weiß noch nicht...ich hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel auch gefallen und freut auch schon auf den zweiten Teil von diesem Kapitel: Die Zauberrallye! (und ich glaube ich wird mal hermine/ron einbauen oder ein anderes pairing *überleg*) Ich hab euch lieb ~SyS~ 


	5. Die Zauberrallye Teil 2

Okay...Gott... ich seh grad, dass meine Tastatur völlig verstaubt und versifft ist...naja okay das interessiert euch sicher nicht... bin ich eigentlich zu schnell? Jeden Tag nen neues Kapitel *g* ... findet ihr, dass die Kapitel, die richtige länge haben? (naja gut schwangt auch zwischen 1200 bis knapp über 3000 Wörtern) Gut, dass jetzt Karneval ist also Schulfrei ! *viel schreiben kann* also ich glaub ich könnte die Geschichte auf 30 Kapitel oder so ausdehnen... (Geht das überhaupt hier?) Naja ich glaub ich fang dann lieber mal ne neue Geschichte an irgendwann... *euch voll labber* Tschuldigung, dass immer so viele Fehler drin sind (obwohl es sich ja jetzt gebessert hat) aber ich hab keine Lust zu warten bis ein Beta- Leser es korrigiert hat... ich will es immer ganz schnell online stellen... naja gut ich fang jetzt an... wirklich... *versprech* (WIE MACH ICH, DES,DASS DIE SCHRIFT KURSIV IST??) *versprechen gebrochen hab* *böses mädchen bin* *anfang* :  
  
4.Kapitel: Die Zauberrallye Teil 2  
  
Draco wachte als erster auf, er brachte es aber nicht über Herz Harry zu wecken, denn dieser lag mit einem seeligen Lächeln in seinen Armen. Er küsste Harry sanft und liebevoll auf die Stirn und dann legte er Harry so vorsichtig er konnte aus seinen Armen heraus, so dass er aufstehen konnte. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, gestern noch die beiden Bücher durch zu kauen, aber er war dazu irgendwie nicht mehr gekommen. Das machte allerdings nichts, denn es war Samstag,also hatte er heute genügend Zeit für die beiden dicken Schinken.Draco schaute auf seine Rolex... es war ja erst 6 Uhr! Trotzdem fühlte er sich fit und mit frischer Energie, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, und klappte "Nützliche Zauber bei Gefahren aller Art" auf. Und er klappte noch etwas auf, nämlich ein silbernes Brillenetui und dadrin war auch erstaunlicher Weise eine Brille! Draco Malfoy hat eine Brille! ("Hey es ist nur eine LESEBRILLE!" schrie Draco mich an. "Schreib in deiner Fiction, dass es eine Lesebrille ist!" schrie der wütende Draco weiter und ich sagte dann natürlich gaaaanz cool und lässig: "Hey... und wenn nicht? Was willst du tun? Du bist nur meine Fantasie und wenn du nicht still bist schreib ich ne perverse slash fiction über dich und Neville Longbottom!" Das zog... Mein Fantasie Draco war mucksmäuschenstill und setzte seine neue von mir erfundene Lesebrille auf.) Draco regte sich gerade furchtbar darüber auf, dass er ein Kapitel über Gartengnome lesen musste. "Jedes Kind weiß wie man mit Gartengnomen umzugehen hat und ihre einzigste Gefahr ist, dass sie dich zu Tode nerven...ach FUCK OFF was soll ich mit so verschissenen Gartengnomen?" dachte er ärgerlich und vor allem laut, aber trotzdem markierte er die Sätze in denen beschrieben wurde, wie man sie verjagte. Harry wurde bei dem lauten "Fuck off" natürlich wach und musste dann unweigerlich ans ficken denken und bekam ebenfalls völlig unweigerlich eine Latte. Draco hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er Harry geweckt hatte, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich jetzt durch, dass Kapitel, der unbesiegbaren Monster zu kämpfen. "Die können ja schlecht in einer Zauberrallye für Kinder und Jugendliche drankommen wenn mit ihnen nicht mal 100 ausgewachsene Zauberer aufeinmal klar kommen würden!" Harry musste grinsen, er fand, dass Draco ja sooo niedlich war, wenn er sich aufregte, wie seine Bäckchen dann leicht rötlich wurden und er so zornig drein schaute. Außerdem sah Harry ihn zum erstenmal mit Brille und fand, dass es ihm stand. Er wirkte damit ziemlich klug. Harry stand auf und schlich sich von hinten an Draco heran. Dieser merkte es tatsächlich nicht und wirbelte erschrocken herum, als Harry ihn plötzlich an die Schultern packte und " BUH!" schrie. "Du Vollidiot?!" schrie Draco ärgerlich. "Du bist so süß, weißt du das? Seit wann hast du eine Brille?" fragte Harry. "Naja ich bereite mich schonmal auf einen Harry Potter look-a-like contest vor. Mir fehlt nur noch die Narbe und deine Haare. Was glaubst du wieso ich mit dir zusammen bin? Ich will nur deine Haare..." er fuhr mit seiner Hand zärtlich durch Harry's Haare und lächelte ihn dabei an. Dann hatte Draco irgendwie Lust seinen Joke von eben auszudehnen und suchte ein Lineal. Als er es gefunden hatte, setzte er es an Harry's Stirn. "Ähm was machst du da?" fragte Harry irritiert. "Deine Narbe ausmessen." Antwortete Draco so als wenn das die normalste Sache der Welt sei. Dann stellte sich Draco vor seinen Spiegel und malte sich eine blitzförmige Narbe auf die Stirn. Harry sah sich das ganze mit einem das- find-ich-garnicht-lustig-Blick an und als Draco sich seinen Zauberstab schnappte und ihn auf den Stuhl richtete und schrie: "Ich bin Perfect Potter, ich bin ein Held und du Lord Voldemort, kannst mich mal am Pimmel lutschen!" sah Harry das ganze mit gar keinem Blick mehr an. Denn er war hinaus gerannt. "Scheiße!" dachte Draco lief raus und suchte ihn. Er fand ihn nicht.  
  
Harry war raus gelaufen, an den See, ihm waren Tränen gekommen. Er verstand es nicht... "Sie glauben alle, es sei so toll Harry Potter zu sein..." dachte Harry und mit alle meinte er Ron, Draco und Leute wie Collin Creevey, die ihn behandelten wie einen Popstar. "... was würde ich dafür geben um zum Beispiel mit Ron zu tauschen... er hat seine Eltern noch! Ich weiß nicht wie es ist in den Ferien nach Hause zu kommen und das Gefühl zu haben vermisst worden zu sein. Ich hatte nie Eltern...-" Harry musste damit aufhören sich selbst zu bemitleiden, denn er hörte Geräusche die... nur entstanden wenn man sich knutschte... Er war ohne es zu merken ein ganzes Stück um den See spaziert. Neugierig ging er einfach weiter. Er wischte sich die Tränen weg. Wenn er schon ein Liebespärchen beim knutschen nervte, dann sollte er das schon möglichst cool und lässig bringen. Verheult aussehen, lässt einen nicht grad cool wirken. Er setzte einen Gesichtsausdruck auf, den er von Draco hatte, aber dieser wich dann ganz schnell einem extrem überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck. Da lag ein roter und ein braun,buschiger Kopf im Gras. Die Köpfe waren aneinander gepresst und die Körper die an diese Köpfe angeschlossen waren, lagen ebenfalls ziemlich dicht aneinander. "RON? HERMINE?" schrie Harry fast. Die beiden sprangen sofort auf und liefen rot an. Ron vergass für einem moment, dass er Harry ja eigentlich hasste und sagte: "Ähm, wir wollten, es dir erzählen, aber..." er stoppte, den ihm wurde wieder klar, dass er sich nicht zu rechtfertigen hatte. Harry war schließlich gestorben für ihn! ".. aber dich geht das überhaupt nichts an! Du hast ja deinen Draco! Komm Herm lass uns gehn!" beendete Ron seinen Satz, dessen Anfang allerdings weit aus positiver gewesen war. Hermine stand einen kurzen Augenblick unschlüssig da, aber dann entschied sie sich doch für Ron und lief ihm hinterher. "Na toll, dann hab ich eben gar keine Freunde mehr, auch gut!" wütend kickte er einen Stein aus seinem Weg. Er umrundete den ganzen See und ging dann zurück und zwar zu Draco. Dieser saß unruhig an seinem Schreibtisch und bearbeite ziemlich unaufmerksam das letzte Buch, was nötig für die Zauberrallye war. Er strich Draco sanft über den Nacken und dieser wandte sich überrascht zu ihm um. "Es tut mir-" " Nein, ist schon gut. Ich weiß auch nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Außerdem hatte es auch was gutes... ich bin zum See gelaufen und rate mal was für ne Entdeckung ich da gemacht habe?" fragte Harry so, dass man unweigerlich total neugierig werden musste. "Snape liebt FKK und ist nackt im See geschwommen...mensch ich weiß es nicht, sag schon!" sagte Draco. "Hermine und Ron, sie sind zusammen und sie haben rumgeknutscht!" sagte Harry als könnte er die Story für eine Millionen Galleonen an den Tagespropheten verkaufen. "Ist nicht wahr." Sagte Draco so sarkastisch es eben ging. "Was... wieso... wusstest du das?" fragte Harry verdutzt. "Ähm, Schatz, jeder wusste das... Sie sind seit gestern zusammen. Ich dachte sie hätten es dir gesagt und weil du nicht darüber gesprochen hast, dachte ich du hast nur keine Lust darüber zu reden wegen Ron." Erklärte Draco. "Oh" quetschte Harry raus. Das war hart für ihn. Aber jetzt ärgerte er sich auch zu tiefst über Hermine, wenigstens sie hätte ihm doch was sagen können! Doch Draco lenkte ihn schnell mit zärtlichen und dann später immer wilder werdenden Küssen ab. Irgendwann lagen die beiden halbnackt in Draco's Bett und streichelten sich zärtlich und sahen sich dabei liebevoll in die Augen. "Weißt du das klingt jetzt scheiss kitschig, aber es ist echt so, ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es weh tut." sagte Harry mit wärmender Stimme. "Ich weiß. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass du... nein ich kann das nicht mal aussprechen." "Das brauchst du auch nicht! Hey ich bin der Junge der lebt! Ich sterb nicht so einfach, nicht bevor du mich entjungfert hast!" lachte Harry. "Mensch, zieh das nicht so ins lächerliche, versprich mir einfach, dass du immer vorsichtig sein wirst, okay?" "Ich versprech's!" versprach Harry ihm und um sein Versprechen nochmal zu unterstreichen, küsste er ihn ungefähr eine Ewigkeit, also 5 Minuten.  
  
So die Woche bis zur Zauberrallye kriegt ihr jetzt in einer X-treme Speedversion: Draco und Harry haben bis zum umfallen trainiert und können die ganzen Zauber vorwärts, rückwarts und buchstabenrätsel-stylemäßig auswendig im Koma aufsagen, alphabetisch ordnen und ausführen (okay ich hab vielleicht leicht übertrieben aber so ungefähr kommt's hin). Hermine könnte die drei Bücher auswendig Wort für Wort identisch niederschreiben und auch sie hat jeden einzelnen Zauber trainiert. Ansonsten ist nicht viel passiert... naja Hermine hat es geschafft, dass Ron wieder mit Harry redet, aber verziehen hat er ihm nicht.  
  
DIE ZAUBERRALLYE (Sie findet Freitags statt... solltet ihr jetzt so clever sein und noch in Erinnerung haben, dass Harry Donnerstags (das wird zwar nicht gesagt, aber der tag danach wird als Freitag beschrieben) sagt, dass sie noch eine Woche Zeit haben, dann könnta stolz auf euch sein, aber es war Absicht ;) denn er meinte eine Woche ab der Vorprüfung also Freitags)  
  
Harry, Hermine und Draco gingen zu dritt raus auf die Länderreien Hogwarts. Der Zauberrallye Parcour (oder wie auch immer das geschrieben wird...) war ganz in der Nähe des Quidditch Spielfeldes. (Übrigens fiel für alle Schüler der Nachmittagsunterricht aus.) Als die Drei ankamen wurden sie sogleich zu der Versammlung der Teilnehmer gebeten. Sie wurden in 5 Gruppen eingeteilt à 10 Personen, also waren es insgesamt 50 Teilnehmer, rechnete Harry aus (kluger Junge *auf die Schulter klopf*). Dumbledore erhöhte mit einem Zauber ein Fleckchen Erde und hob sich so von der Menge, die um ihn heraum versammelt war ab. "Ich freue mich euch zu der ersten Zauberrallye Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen und ich werde euch nun erklären, was ihr zu tun habt und wie das System der Bewertung ablaufen wird." Empfing Dumbledore sie mit wie immer einem freundlichen lächeln. Er hielt in der Hand etwas, dass aussah wie ein kleiner Mess-Computer für irgendwas oder ein Taschenrechner. "Das ist ein Muggelgerät, es misst bei Muggeln die Geschwindigkeit und die gefahrenen Kilometer am Fahrrad, aber wir haben die Dinger so verzaubert, dass sie eure Zauber messen werden und bewerten. Ihr müsst sie so an euren Zauberstäben befestigten..." er nahm einen Zauberstab und machte dieses Zauber-Mess-Gerät an dem Stab fest. "Ihr könnt maximal eine Wertung von 10,0 erreichen. Das Messgerät, beachtet auch den Schwierigskeitgrad des Zauber, also wenn ihr einen Wingardium Leviosa-Zauber ausführt könnt ihr das noch so gut machen, das würde niemals eine 10,0 Wertung erreichen. Aber ihr solltet jetzt nicht unbedingt nur auf schwierige Zauber zurückgreifen, denn wenn ihr diese sehr schlecht ausführt ergibt das natürlich auch schlechte Wertungen. Außerdem bekommen die ersten Drei, die durch kommen eine Zeitwertung hinzu. Dem ersten wird zum Durschnitt seiner Leistungen ein Bonus von 0,6 hinzugefügt und dem zweiten und dritten jeweils 0,3" Dumbledore zeigte ihnen mit einer Handbewegung, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Er führte sie zum Start des Parcours. 10 Vorkabienen zu langen Tunneln, Gängen oder was immer das auch war standen vor ihnen. Jede war nummeriert von 1-10. Dumbledore wählte mit einem praktischen Zufalls-Zauber die erste Gruppe aus und diese sortierten sich nach dem Alphabet in die Startkabienen. Diese Kabienen und überhaupt alles erinnerte Harry die ganze Zeit an Pferderennen und er glaubte jetzt zu wissen, dass Pferde sich ziemlich nervös fühlen mussten vor einem Rennen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Rennpferd (*g*). Ein Gong ertönte und diese komischen Kabienen öffneten sich zu einem schwarzen Nichts und die erste Runde an Teilnehmern verschwand darin. Harry konnte es kaum aushalten, er war so furchtbar nervös. Draco hingegen schien verdammt locker zu sein. "Wie kannst du nur so cool bleiben!?" bewunderte Harry Draco mit fragendem Blick. "Tja, das müssen die Malfoy-Gene sein..." erklärte Draco ihm. Draco spielte seine Gelassenheit nicht er sah das ganze tatsächlich viel lockerer als Harry. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass an ihn keiner Erwartungen setzte. Sein Vater wusste hiervon nichts und Draco würde es ihm nur erzählen, falls er gewinnen würde. Hermine war auch sichtlich nervös obwohl an sie auch keiner Erwartungen setzte... naja doch einer und zwar sie selbst. Sie hatte es auch manchmal satt, dass Harry ihm Vordergrund stand aber sie zeigte, dass nicht so wie Ron. Sie wusste was sie drauf hatte, im Grunde genommen konnte sie sogar besser zaubern als Harry. Zu Mindest sah das so im Unterricht immer aus. Sie konnte immer alle Zauber besser und schneller ausführen als er und intelligenter war sie allemal. "Ich werd's euch heut mal so richtig zeigen!"dachte Hermine ehrgeizig und verbissen nach. Nach etwa einer viertel Stunde wurde neu ausgelost welche Gruppe als nächstes dran war und jetzt war es Harry's,Hermine's und Draco's Gruppe! Auf Grund der alphabetischen Aufteilung hatte Draco die Startnummer 2, Harry hatte die 4 und Hermine startete direkt neben ihn mit der 5. Die drei hatten keine Zeit mehr zum nervös sein denn schon ertönte der Gong und sie betraten alle mehr oder weniger synchron das schwarze Nichts. Hinter ihnen schlossen sich wieder die Kabienentür. Nun war jeder auf sich gestellt, in seinem eigenem Gang. Was sie nicht wussten, war, dass jeder genau dieselben Hindernisse hatte. Nun ja eigentlich auch logisch, sonst wär es ja unfair! Hermine erkannte sofort ihre erstes Hindernis... ein Irrwicht ! Harry und Draco nicht!( Irrwichte, verwandeln sich in das, wovor man sich am meisten fürchtet) Bei Harry verwandelte sich der Irrwicht in... na wen wohl? Voldemort! Harry stand still als wenn ein Basilisk ihn versteinert hätte. Aber nach ein paar Sekunden war ihm klar, dass es niemals Voldemort sein könnte und er erinnerte sich daran wie Draco mit ihm ausführlich die Zauber besprochen hatte, die sich nicht üben konnten. Sie hatten zum Beispiel keinen Irrwicht auftreiben können! Schnell besann sich Harry auf den Zauber den er benötigte... "Riddikulus!" rief er mit fester Stimme und Voldemort trug auf einmal einen rosafarbenen Umhang und hatte einen Schnuller im Mund, Harry musste lachen, das verwirrte den Irrwicht natürlich. Nocheinmal rief Harry: "Riddikulus!" und Voldemort schrumpfte auf die Größe eines Babies und spielte mit Bauklötzen. Harry bekam einen Lachkrampf und der Irrwicht verpuffte daraufhin. Harry bekam für diese Leistung eine 9.6 , da es ziemlich gut war wenn man den Irrwicht schon nach zweimaliger Verwandlung soweit verwirrt hatte, dass er verpuffte. Hermine und Draco benötigten jeweils 3 Versuche und bekamen beide die Wertung 9,1 . (Bei Hermine verwandelte sich der Irrwicht zu erst in schlechte Noten und dann noch in die Zahnfee. Ja Hermine hatte Angst vor der Zahnfee, denn ihre Eltern, beide Zahnärzte hatten ihr Horrormärchen von der Zahnfee erzählt... Draco sah seinen Vater... und nach dem er begriffen hatte, dass er einen Irrwicht vor sich stehn hatte, bekam er erst recht einen Schock... denn es war ja nicht wirklich normal wenn das, was man am meisten fürchtete der eigene Vater war. Womit sich Draco seinen Vater vorstellte um den Irrwicht zu irritieren braucht ihr nicht zu wissen *g*)  
  
(woah leute ich zerbrech mir den kopf was für hindernisse ich hier noch rein packen soll... 2 brauch ich noch... woah ich schreib nie wieder so ne kagge...das hat man davon wenn man mal etwas handlung rein bringen will... *total unkreativ bin*)  
  
Das nächste Hindernis waren Wichtel (auch Pixie genannt). Es gab einen Zauber der allen drei einfiel und sie wandten alle denselben Zauber an. Außerdem auch noch alle drei gleich gut. Allerdings schien dieser Zauber nicht sonderlich kreativ oder schwierig zu sein, denn sie erhielten obwohl sie alle nur einmal anwenden mussten und sofort alle Wichtel verschwunden waren, bekamen sie jeweils nur eine Wertung von 8,5. (Der Spruch mit dem sie die Wichtel vertrieben war: Peskiwichtli Persternomi)  
  
Alle drei waren auch mehr oder weniger gleichzeitig zu ihrem dritten Hindernis angekommen: Einem Grindeloh. An diesem hätten sie zwar auch mit leichtigkeit vorbeirennen können aber offensichtlich würde sich die Tür erst öffnen wenn der Grindeloh beseitigt war.(Grindeloh: Wasserdämon, gehörnt, fahlgrau und lange finger). Hermine beseitigte ihn mit einem schwierigem Zauber namens Relaschio (Schützt vor Grindelohs,ist aber auch ein Schildspruch also schützt vor Flüchen), da sie den Zauber sehr gut ausführte erhielt sie 9,8. Harry probierte es mit dem Obliviate-Zauber, da dieser einfach und allgemein bekannt war gegen Grindelohs, er ihn aber sehr gut und sicher ausführte, bekam er 9,1 für seine Leistung. Draco war bei dieser Aufgabe extrem kreativ. Ihm waren die beiden möglichen Zauber, die in den Büchern aufgelistet waren, entfallen. Er beschwor eine Schlange mit dem Serpensortia-Zauber herauf und vergrößerte diese noch mit dem Engorgio-Zauber. Die Schlange drängte den Grindeloh in eine Ecke und beschäftigte ihn... damit öffnete sich auch für ihn die Tür. Obwohl beides keine allzu schwierigen Zauber waren, es aber es einen Kreativitätsbonus gab, ergab sich für ihn die Wertung 9,6. Alle drei waren schon wieder gleichzeitig fertig geworden und jetzt konnten sie schon eine Stimme hören... Es war Lee Jordan... er... kommentierte die Geschehnisse. So erfuhren die drei, dass sie die ersten drei waren und dass sie noch gleich auflagen. Sie standen etwa zwei Sekunden unschlüssig da und da rannten sie los. Sie rannten, als wenn Voldi höchstpersönlich sie zum Wettrennen um Leben und Tod herrausgefordert hatte. Hermine wusste durch Lee Jordans Kommentare, dass sie immer mehr zurück fiel. Harry und Draco waren einfach zu schnell für sie. Harry und Draco hingegen lieferten sich ein verbissenes Kopf an Kopf rennen... und sie sahen beide schon das Ende des Tunnels... etwa 10 Meter vor Ende hörten schon die Jubelrufe des draussen stehenden Publikums und sie glaubten, dass es ihnen galt. Aber als sie endlich draussen waren, sahen sie, dass Hermine schon längst als Siegerin gefeiert wurde. Glücklich rief sie den beiden : "Beschleunigungszauber!" zu. Harry und Draco schlugen sich synchron mit der Hand gegen den Kopf! Das ihnen das aber auch nicht eingefallen war...  
  
Hier zum nachvollziehen: Hermine: 9,1 ; 8,5 ; 9,8 =9,13 + Bonus für den Durschnitt (0,6) = 9,73 Harry: 9,6 ; 8,5 ; 9,1= 9,06 + Bonus (0,3) =9,36 Draco: 9,1 ; 8,5 ; 9,6= 9,06 + Bonus (0,3)= 9,36  
  
Also hab ich es nich kitschig enden lassen...? FRAUEN POWER gewinnt und das sich liebende pärchen, was früher immer einen Konkurrenzkampf führte hat Gleichstand... Wenn das im Leben auch so gerecht ablaufen würde... wär das Leben dann nicht easy/schön ?! Hermine hat übrigens mit ihrem Sieg 150 Punkte für Gryffindor gewonnen. Hufflepuff brachte den zweiten Sieger hervor (70 Punkte) und Slytherin bekam 50 Punkte für einen drittplatzierten!  
  
Also so nen Scheiß sich auszudenken... das macht null Spaß *g* und ist voll die Arbeit... aber was macht man nicht alles... ich hoffe ihr wisst meine Mühen zu schätzen *g*... okay ich weiß ich hätte das alles schöner beschreiben können und so aber... uns war ja allen von Anfang an klar, dass das hier eine homo-slash story ist und die haben bekanntlich nie Handlung oder so. Und ich hab auch das Gefühl, dass die da keiner haben will *g*! Naja gut, dass Kapitel ist noch nicht zu Ende:  
  
"Weißt du, ich bin froh, dass es so geendet hat. Wir hätten doch hundert pro Krach bekommen wenn einer von uns gewonnen hätte. Außerdem hat Hermine es ja verdient!" sagte Harry. Draco schaute Harry etwas abschätzend an: "Perfect Potter... moralischen Trip oder was?" "Du wolltest doch nicht mehr mit sowas anfangen.." "Hey das hat nichts mit deiner Geschichte zu tun.. aber du bist nunmal der Moralapostell von und zweien... Ich gönn's mir mehr als Hermine.Ich hätts auch verdient... und du sowieso schon mal gar nicht!" sagte Draco etwas provozierender als er gewollt hatte. Aber Harry machte nur einen uuuuuunheimlich süßen Schmollmund und erwiederte nichts. Draco konnte natürlich nicht wiederstehen und musste diesen super süßen Schmollmund küssen und er küsste ihm das Geschmolle aus dem Gesicht und Harry fing an Draco's Hemd auf zu knöpfen. Draco knabberte an Harry's Ohrläppchen, was diesen total wild machte. Beide hatten nun nackte Oberkörper und sie pressten diese aneinander, es war ein so schönes Gefühl wenn sie ihre nackte, seidige, warme Haut gegenseitig spürten. Sie streiften noch ihre Hosen ab und dann kuschelten sie sich unter die Decke von Draco's Bett. Sie trugen beide noch Boxershorts... ja die Boxershorts, das war wohl so etwas wie eine magische Grenze... die hatten sie jedenfalls noch nicht überschritten. Draco wanderte mit seiner Hand über Harry's Bauch tiefer und tiefer. Am Rand der Boxershorts ließ er sie ruhen und blickte Harry fragend an. Harry zögerte erst aber dann nickte er und Draco fuhr mit seiner Hand extrem langsam in seine Boxershorts...  
  
SO WENN'S AM SCHÖNSTEN IS SOLL MAN AUFHÖREN *euch ganz fies angrins* *hihi* Da müssta noch bis zum nächsten Kapitel warten... *selber gespannt drauf bin wie es weitergeht* Naja aber is schon spät und muss ja noch korrigieren... (PS: Erwartet jetzt nicht zu viel von dieser Szene...)  
  
hab euch lieb  
  
eure ~sys~ 


	6. So viele Gefühle

Okay wie der Titel des Kapitel es verrät geht's hier um Gefühle... ja hier passiert wirklich einiges wie ich finde...also Gefühlstechnisch... Mein Gott *nochmal les was ich geschrieben hab* das ist echt... also mir gefällts *g* (viel rumgeheule übrigens *g*)  
  
6.Kapitel: So viele Gefühle...  
  
Als Draco diese magische Grenze (also Harry's Boxershorts) überschritt, dachte Harry, dass da gerade wirkliche Magie passierte! Er wollte eigentlich nicht stöhnen, denn im Fernsehen, kam es immer so billig rüber aber er konnte nicht anders, lustvoll gab er sich hin. Draco's Hände schienen so flink, so geübt in dem was sie gerade taten. Fest aber auch zärtlich umschloss Draco's Hand sein Glied. "Du bist so ein böser Junge" hauchte Harry der vor Erregung kaum sprechen konnte. "Ich weiß, dass bin ich in diesem Falle auch ziemlich gerne" grinste Draco ihn mehr als erotisch an. Harry war so angetörnt, so verdammt geil, dass er einen Moment lang darüber nach dachte Draco einfach von hinten zu nehmen. Er hatte wohl zu lange an diese Idee gedacht denn ihm entglitt ausversehen "Ich möchte es mit dir richtig machen!" Draco stoppte mit dem was er grade tat und schaute Harry ziemlich entgeistert an: "Sicher?" Draco war bereit diesen Schritt zu gehen, aber er ahnte, dass Harry es noch nicht war. "Ich.. ähm ich weiß nicht... ich sehne mich danach, aber... wir sind erst 12, Draco! Ich weiß nicht irgend etwas sagt mir, dass es falsch ist. Dabei kann doch mit dir nichts falsch sein, oder?" versuchte Harry seine innrere Zerissenheit zu diesem Thema zu erklären. "Harry, wir können uns so lange Zeit lassen wie du möchtest, aber ich bin immer bereit für dich. Ich liebe dich und glaube nicht, dass irgendwas falsch ist. Du, unsere Beziehung, das ist das erstemal in meinem Leben, bei dem ich mir ganz sicher bin das es richtig ist. Ich hab wahrscheinlich noch nie etwas gemacht, dass richtiger wäre als das hier." Damit küsste er Harry endgültig alle Bedenken aus dem Kopf. "Okay... aber noch nicht heute... es muss etwas ganz besonderes sein, verstehst du?" "Natürlich." nickte Draco. Die beiden kuschelten sich zufrieden aneinander und schliefen ein.  
  
Zur selben Zeit in einem Verlassenem Klassenraum:  
  
Hermine und Ron, hatten beide nicht das Glück ein einzel Zimmer zu haben und deshalb mussten sie immer wieder irgendwelche verlassenen Räume benutzen um miteinander rummachen zu können. Natürlich lief zwischen den beiden nicht wesentlich mehr als geknutsche. Hermine war einfach nicht so ein Mädchen, dass schnell alles von sich hergab. Sie hatte sogar eigentlich vor bis zur Ehe zu warten, aber das verschwieg sie Ron lieber erst einmal. Dieser hingegen konnte es kaum erwarten... Immer wieder ließ er seine Hand wie zufällig zwischen Hermine's Beine gleiten, worauf hin diese immer "Ron!" quiekte und ihm auf die Hand schlug. Natürlich hatte Ron Verständnis dafür, dass Hermine nicht sofort mit ihm schlief, schließlich waren sie ja erst ein paar Tage zusammen. Aber manchmal oder eigentlich verdammt oft fiel bei Ron der Verstand einfach aus. Hermine war ziemlich hübsch geworden im Vergleich zum Vorjahr. Ihre Haare waren länger und nicht mehr ganz so buschig wie früher, ihre Zähne hatten sich auch zum guten hin verändert und auch ihre Oberweite war voller. Im Endefekt konnte man sie schon als ziemlich sexy bezeichnen, außerdem hatte sie mit einem Zauber ihre Schuluniform verengt und verkürzt, was ihre tolle Figur stark betonte. (Na wer steht schon nicht auf kleine Schulmädchen...) "Ich versteh nicht wie man auf Jungs stehen kann, wenn man so süße, sexy Mädchen wie dich kennt." flüsterte Ron Hermine ins Ohr. "Ach Ron, hör auf...so hübsch bin ich auch nicht!" antworete Hermine verlegen. "Doch das bist du. Ich liebe alles an dir, du bist Perfekt." Sagte Ron und hielt dabei ihr Gesicht fest und strich mit der anderen Hand durch ihre Haare, was sie ganz besonders mochte. Hermine's Knie wurden weich, sie war einfach keine Komplimente gewohnt und den anderen Jungs in der Schule schien sie praktisch überhaupt nicht aufzufallen. "Merkwürdig, warum denke ich so oft über andere Jungs nach, ich hab doch Ron.." dachte sie. Ein furchtbares Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Was wenn sie Ron gar nicht wirklich liebte? Es ging ja auch alles so schnell mit ihnen. Ron hatte sich bei ihr wegen Harry ausgeheult und sie wusste nicht wie sie ihm helfen sollte, da kam es zu einem Kuss und danach hatte Ron sie gefragt. Sie hätte gar nicht "Nein" sagen können. "Hermine?"riss Ron Hermine aus ihren Überlegungen heraus. "Äh was... ja?" "Nichts du warst so abwesend. Ist irgendwas was?" fragte Ron besorgt. "Nein, nichts... es ist nichts."log Hermine und küsste Ron. Abends lag Hermine in ihrem Bett und Tränen liefen in Strömen über ihr Gesicht. Auch Ron lag mit Tränen in den Augen auf seinem Bett. Es war aus. Schluss.  
  
"Morgen" begrüßte Ron in sichtlich nicht toller Stimmung Harry. "Morgen, wo ist deine Freundin?" lächelte Harry Ron nichts ahnend an. "Welche Freundin? Ich hab keine... mehr..." damit stand Ron auf und verließ die Große Halle. Ihm waren wieder Tränen gekommen und er wollte nicht, dass es irgendwer sah. Er liebte Hermine so wahnsinnig... er hatte nicht gewusst wie sehr er sie liebte. Aber man schätzt immer erst etwas so richtig wenn es nicht mehr da ist. Er vermisste jetzt sogar das absolut langweilige Händchenhalten. Er vermisste ihren süßlichen Geruch, ihre Berührungen, ihre Nähe. Sie war nicht tot, sie war nicht weit weg, sie war nur nicht mehr seine Freundin, was eigentlich noch viel schlimmer war. Er würde gleich im Unterricht neben ihr sitzen und er hatte keine Ahnung wie er das ertragen sollte. "Ron... erzähl mir was passiert ist... bitte ich möchte für dich da sein." Eine Hand umfasste seine Schulter. Natürlich erkannte Ron die vertraute Stimme. "Harry... ich... ich weiß auch nicht, sie hat angefangen wirres Zeug zu reden. Ich weiß nur noch wie sie sagte: " Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob ich dich Liebe" da bin ich aufgestanden und gegangen. Sie hat mich so verletzt. Ich dachte sie liebt mich..." Ron brach ab, weinend brach er zusammen. Harry nahm ihn in die Arme und streichelte seinen Kopf. Es war nichts anrüchiges... es war Liebe aber nicht so. Es floss wieder Liebe zwischen beiden. Sie liebten sich wie Brüder und nie könnte ein Band stärker als ihres sein. "Oh Harry es tut mir so leid! Ich hab nichts dagegen wenn du und ..." "Schon gut Ron, vergeben und vergessen." Harry weinte nun auch. Weinend und sich gegenseitig tröstend und halt gebend lagen sie sich noch lange in den Armen. Danach lachten sie über sich und es war zwischen ihnen wieder alles so wie früher.  
  
Hermine fühlte sich so schlecht. Sie blieb einfach liegen und würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr aufstehen. "Nie wieder" dachte sie. Sie hasste sich. Sie musste der schlechteste Mensch auf Erden sein. Sie hatte das Gefühl aus Dreck zu bestehen. Wiederlich und ekelig zu sein. Sie badete regelrecht in einem Meer aus Selbstvorwürfen. Was hatte sie Ron nur angetan? Wie konnte sie nur... und das schlimmste war, dass sie jetzt wusste was sie für Ron fühlte: Liebe. Ja sie war nicht mit ihm zusammen gewesen weil, sie sich gezwungen dazu sah oder weil sie glaubte sowieso keinen anderen bekommen zu können. Nein sie liebte ihn und sie verstand nicht warum, sie es erst jetzt realisierte. Ron würde ihr niemals verzeihen. Er war doch so verdammt stur. Ihr kam ein merkwürdiger Gedanke..."Draco!" Ja... er wusste doch wie es war Menschen zu verletzen die er liebte. Mit wem könnte sie besser darüber reden als mit ihm? Außerdem konnte Draco es wesentlicher objektiver betrachten als Harry und... andere Freunde hatte sie ja nicht wirklich. Sie lief einfach in die Richtung der Kerker und tatsächlich als wenn das Schicksal es gut mir ihr meinte kam ihr Draco, der auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle war, entgegen. "Hermine... du bist ja völlig aufgelöst, was ist denn los?"fragte Draco so als wenn sie schon ewig Freunde gewesen wären. Draco mochte Hermine's Charackterzüge ja auch eigentlich. Sie war clever, selbstbewusst, mutig und nach Harry's Erzählungen eine tolle Freundin. Außerdem wollte Draco irgendwie dazugehören aus dem ewigen Trio sollte ein Quartett werden! Hermine empfand Draco eigentlich nur als Interessant. Ja sein Aussehen und seine Art waren einfach nur interessant. Vielleicht weil er so gegensätzlich zu Harry und Ron war. "Ich möchte einfach mit jemanden reden, der es mit Abstand betrachten kann... können wir in dein Zimmer?" fragte sie mit großen bittenden Augen, sie wusste natürlich von Harry, dass Draco sein eigenes Zimmer hatte. "Ja mein Zimmer ist echt gefragt hier... natürlich komm mit. Wenn wir Glück haben sind auch schon alle weg." Sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und tatsächlich war keiner mehr da.  
  
"So nun erzähl mir, was passiert ist."fragte Draco, der jetzt doch ziemlich neugierig geworden war. "Ich habe einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht... ich hab... irgendwie... dachte ich, ich würde Ron vielleicht nicht lieben und das habe ich dann ihm gesagt." Erzählte Hermine ihm völlig aufgelöst. "Liebst du ihn denn?" hackte Draco nach. "Ja, mehr als alles andere!" weinte Hermine. Draco lächelte sie an. "Dann ist doch alles in Ordnung... du wirst ihm das sagen, dich entschuldigen und er wird dir verzeihen." erklärte Draco ganz optimistisch. Hermine starrte ihn ganz ungläubig an und dann lachte sie hysterisch "Okay ich dachte du hättest Ahnung...haha... Ron ist ein sturer Bock, das müsstest du eigentlich wissen! Er wird mir nicht verzeihen!" dann fing sie wieder zu weinen an. Draco fühlte sich etwas hilflos, er wusste nicht womit er sie trösten sollte. Zaghaft und schüchtern legte er einen Arm um sie und rieb ihren Rücken. Hermine blickte ihn kurz erstaunt an und heulte dann weiter. Draco sagte noch so Sachen von denen er glaubte Harry wurde sie sagen, wie: "Es wird sich mit der Zeit wieder einrenken.." "Er liebt dich doch auch." "Alles wird gut." "Später werdet ihr hierüber lachen." Tatsächlich hatten diese Floskeln ihre erwünschte Wirkung und Hermine beruhigte sich irgendwann wieder. Dankbar lächelnd schaute sie ihn an. Sie strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Du siehst aus wie ein kleiner Engel..." sie küsste ihn. Es war so falsch beide wussten es. So wahnsinnig falsch. Sie liebten sich nicht, nein, dass spürten sie. Trotzdem löste keiner diesen Kuss. Es war ein Kuss der Verzweiflung, der Neugierde und vielleicht auch der Freundschaft. Irgendwie fühlten die beiden sich verbunden. Draco streichelte Hermines Gesicht, fuhr durch ihre Haare und Hermine schlang ihre Arme um Draco. Es würde ein langer Kuss werden. Es war so anders als mit Ron/Harry dachten sie beide. So... so verboten... und das machte wahrscheinlich seinen Reiz aus. Draco hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für verbotene Dinge gehabt... schwarz magische Gegenstände... oder auch einfach Harry. Harry war verboten... und Hermine war es jetzt auch. Sie würden es sooo bereuen und doch war es ihnen in diesem moment egal, alles war ihnen egal. Entschlossen knöpfte Hermine Draco's Hemd auf und Draco begann Hermines Blüse aufzu knöpfen, dann wurde beiden klar es würde schneller gehen wenn sich jeder selbst auszog. Es ging jetzt nicht darum romantisch mit einander rum zu machen ...nein es sollte schnell und sauber abgehen. Ohne Gefühl ...nur Befriedigung. Sie suchten nur Befriedigung. Nackt legte sich Draco auf Hermine. Sie redeten kein Wort. Sie sahen sich nicht einmal an. Draco drang in sie ein und es tat ihr mehr weh als sie gerechnet hatte. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, aber es war okay. Sie krallte sich in Draco's Rücken fest. Sie verkrampfte sich, aber es war okay. Sie musste das jetzt ertragen. Sie wollte es nicht stoppen obwohl es ihr nicht gefiel. Sie wollte sich selbst damit verletzen. Sie wollte ertrinken in diesem Gefühl... Es war so schrecklich anonym. Draco's Beweggründe waren Neugierde... ja schlicht und weg Neugierde... und außerdem war Hermine doch sehr antörnend für ihn. Ihre schönen Brüste... außerdem wollte Draco schon so lange mit Harry schlafen... Hermine war einfach nur die Notlösung... auch er wollte es lieber anonym haben. Keine Gefühle... Nur Befriedigung. Die bekam er auch. Die schwitzenden aneinander klatschenden Körper...es war schön... auf eine kühle und abweisende Weise... es war eben keine Liebe. Doch nach dem sie beide einen Höhepunkt hatten, der noch für kurze Zeit alle schlechten Gefühle vertrieb überfiel sie ein unendlich schlechtes Gewissen. Draco legte sich neben Hermine, diese drehte sich um weinte in Draco's Kopfkissen. "Ich glaube es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst." sagte Draco kühler als er eigentlich wollte. Hermine nickte nur und sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als Harry die Tür aufschlug: "Ich hab dich gesu-" er stockte... "Es war meine Schuld!" versuchte Hermine verzweilfelt die Situation für Draco zu retten. "Ich habe ihn geküsst, es war meine Schuld, er konnte nichts dafür." Harry wurde rot vor Zorn: " Ach... es war also deine Schuld, dass er seinen Schwanz in dich reingeschoben hat? Du hast ihn also vergewaltigt?" schrie er. Draco war nackt aufgesprungen aber er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. "Harry... ich..." fing er an. "Schon gut, Draco... ich versteh schon, ich kann dir eben nicht bieten, was ein Mädchen dir bieten kann."damit verließ Harry Draco's Zimmer und er rannte wieder raus zum See, setzte sich ins Gras und weinte. "Oh Gott... er wird es Ron erzählen..." schluchzte Hermine. "Das ist dein Problem!" entgegnete Draco fies "falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, Harry und ich sind zusammen...und er hat mich gerade beim Fremdgehen erwischt... ich schätze ich hab momentan das größere Problem." fügte Draco noch sarkastisch hinzu während er sich anzog und dann stürmte er heraus um Harry zu suchen. Hermine wusste nicht wohin sie sollte. Sie lief einfach irgendwo im Schloss herum. In irgendeinem Gang brach sie erschöpft, zitternd und völlig am Ende zusammen. Sie wurde Ohnmächtig...  
  
Draco wusste wo Harry hingelaufen war. Harry hatte ihm erzählt, dass er bei ihrem letzten Streit zum See gelaufen war, also lag nichts näher als diese Möglichkeit. Und tatsächlich... Draco konnte Harry's Rücken und Kopf schon von weitem im Gras sitzen sehen. Harry hörte, dass jemand kam. "Ich dachte du sagst mir vorher bescheid wenn du mich betrügst." Erinnerte Harry Draco an ihr Gespräch in der Bibliothek. "Es tut mir so leid..." begann Draco. "Mir auch, Draco, mir auch..."sagte Harry merkwürdig abweisend. "Nein, Harry! Verlass mich nicht...bitte nicht..."gab Draco ziemlich jämmerlich von sich. Harry stand auf und blickte ihn kühl an "Zu spät!" sagte er und ging weg. Draco blieb regungslos stehen...  
So das wars... also ich find das Kapitel toll... und voll traurig *mit allen vier mitheul* Ich hoffe euch hats auch gefallen... und seid gespannt darauf wie es weitergeht...  
  
Eure ~SyS~ 


	7. Alles wird gut

Okay also dieses Kapitel wird nicht so toll...naja jedenfalls ist es nicht grad kreativ.. aber das macht nichts denn im 8.ten Kapitel werden Harry und Draco in Malfoy Manor sein und darauf freue ich mich ganz besonders es zu schreiben...  
  
7.Kapitel : Alles wird gut!  
  
"Sie wacht auf!"ertönte eine nervöse Stimme. "Schön Mr Weasley, aber bleiben sie nicht zu lange, sie brauch noch etwas Ruhe."sprach Madame Pomfrey. Hermine schlug ihre Augen auf und als sie Ron's Gesicht erblickte, schlug sie sie gleich wieder zu. "Gott nein! Nicht er..."dachte sie verzweifelt... wie konnte sie ihm jetzt in die Augen schauen? Nachdem sie das getan hatte... Tapfer aber schaute sie ihn wieder an. "Oh Herm... ich hab mir so sorgen gemacht... was machst du nur für Sachen?"liebevoll lächelte Ron Hermine an. Er wusste es also noch nicht... sie wusste nicht ob sie es gut oder schlecht finden sollte. "Hermine... ich liebe dich..."sagte Ron zögerlich. "Ich weiß, ich dich doch auch... wirklich!" sagte sie ehrlich. Ron strahlte wie ein kleines Kind das Geschenke bekommt. "Wollen wir es noch einmal versuchen?"fragte er glücklich und seiner Positiven Antwort schon sicher. Ohne zu überlegen sagte sie glücklich "Ja!" "Toll! Ich liebe dich Schatz... aber ich muss jetzt gehen... Madame Pomfrey, meinte ich soll nicht so lang bleiben und ich geh dann gleich mal zu Harry... ach ja ich und Harry haben uns vertragen, ist das nicht toll?"erzählte Ron immer noch (Zahnpastawerbung-mässig /Atombombenexplosion*g*) strahlend. Hermine lächelte ihn nur an. "Wie schön... mh aber gib mir noch nen Kuss dann darfst du auch gehen."erpresste sie ihn. Ron beugte sich zu ihr rüber und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Ciao meine Süße" rief er noch dann war er weg. Einen kurzen Augeblich noch war Hermine so glücklich wie lange nicht mehr.. aber dann... ER WOLLTE ZU HARRY???? "Oh Gott" dachte sie noch dann sprang sie auf und rannte aus der Krankenstation. "Hey! Du musst noch liegen bleiben!"hörte sie Madame Pomfrey rufen. Tatsächlich fühlte sie sich noch sehr schwach, aber das war jetzt natürlich völlig nebensächlich. Sie musste Harry vor Ron finden. Hermine die etwa 1000 Zauber auswendig beherrschte, und jetzt nach der Zauberrallye sicher noch 100 mehr, fiel sofort ein Personen-Aufspür-Zauber ein. Eine unsichtbare Kraft schob sie die Richtung entlang, die sie zu Harry führen sollte. Der Zauber war allerdings nicht sonderlich schnell und als Hermine klar wurde, dass er zum Gryffindorturm führte rannte sie wieder los. Sie nannte der Fetten Dame das Passwort und lief dann die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch, sie stoptte, ihr war noch eine Idee gekommen. Sie hatte sich in den Ferien nämlich einen Umhang der Unsichtbar machte besorgt, sie war immer ganz neidisch auf Harry's gewesen, da hatte sie ihre Eltern angebettelt bis diese genügend Galleonen rüberwachsen ließen. Unsichtbar schlich sie nun in Harry's Zimmer, dieser lag weinend (okay ich habs echt mit dem heulen *g*) auf seinem Bett. Hermine murmelte etwas wie: "Tut mir leid..." dann sprach sie deutlicher einen Vergessenszauber aus und verschwand wieder. Harry wunderte sich darüber warum er geweint hatte... er wunderte sich überhaupt... was... er konnte sich daran erinnern welcher Tag heute war... nur dass der Tag davor ein Mittwoch gewesen war, er sah auf seinen Kalender... es war Freitag... außerdem warum war er nicht im Unterricht?? Hastig packte er seine Schulsachen ein und lief zum Unterricht. Er hatte erst einmal keine Gelegenheit darüber nach zu denken warum er einen Tag vergessen hatte.(Also Harry hat die letzten 24 std vergessen...)  
  
Hermine wandte den Personen-Aufspür-Zauber auch auf Draco an und fand diesen am See. Er stand immer noch regungslos an der selben Stelle, an der Harry ihn hatte stehen lassen. Er hörte Schritte... "Harry?... ach du bists!" wandte er sich um. "Ja ich bins... ähm Draco... Harry habe ich nicht gefragt aber dir kann ich die Wahl lassen..." "Wovon redest du?"fragte Draco. "Ich habe Harry vergessen lassen, was heute Morgen passiert ist ...und ähm leider auch den gestrigen Tag... ich weiß nur wie man 24std aus einem Gedächtnis löscht..." "Du hast was? Wie-" "Ich musste es tun.. ich will das alles wieder gut wird! Also willst du auch vergessen was geschehen ist?" "Nein!"sagte Draco schnell. "Aber du sagst es doch Harry nicht oder?"fragte Hermine bittend. Draco überlegte... letzten endens dachte er doch nur an sich, er wollte Harry zurück und das schien der einzigste Weg. "Nein, werde ich nicht. Aber ich möchte es nicht vergessen...es soll mich immer erinnern, damit ich so einen Fehler nie wieder mache." antwortete er. "Gut, so sehe ich das auch. Du musst aber aufpassen mit dem was du sagst, verstanden?" wollte Hermine nochmal auf Nummer sicher gehen. "Nö, gleich werd ich sagen, Harry... weißt du es gibt nen Zauber mit dem man 24std vergessen lässt... mh überleg mal... den könnte doch Hermine angewandt haben weil sie und ich es miteinander getrieben haben und du hast uns-" "Schon gut ich habs verstanden!"unterbrach sie ihn. "Ähm noch was... Ron und Harry haben sich heute Morgen wohl vertragen aber Harry weiß nichts mehr davon... Geh und erzähl es ihm... red ihm ein er sei danach mit dem Kopf irgendwo angestoßen ...ich werd das so jetzt Ron erzählen gehen." "Okay"stimmte Draco zu. Die beiden trennten sich um ihre Aufgaben zu erfüllen und Harry und Ron schluckten diese Geschichte.  
  
Alles wurde wieder gut.. sogar noch besser. Hermine und Ron akzeptierten Draco jetzt total und das Dreiergespann wurde jetzt zu einer Vierer-Clique. Am Anfang war es noch schwer für Hermine und Draco und sie tauschten manchmal schuldbewusste Blicke aus wenn Harry und Ron gerade wieder besonders glücklich waren, aber mit der Zeit konnten sie es immer besser verdrängen. Die Zeit verstrich und es wurde allmählich Herbst.  
  
"Noch zwei Wochen bis zu den Herbstferien..."seufzte Draco. "Mh... freust du dich etwa dadrauf?"fragte Harry leicht beleidigt. "Natürlich... oh äh ... tut mir leid..." Draco fiel wieder ein, dass es zwei Wochen ohne Harry sein würden. "Mh soll ich hier bleiben? Quatsch... was frag ich dich, ich bleib aufjedenfall hier bei dir. Warte ich schreib meinem Vater gleich einen Brief. Harry lächelte dankbar. Draco schrieb:  
  
Hallo Vater,  
  
ich würde gerne über die Herbstferien in Hogwarts bleiben, kann ich? Ich müsste noch ein paar wichtige Arbeiten vorbereiten und die Hogwarts Bibliothek hat da eben die geeignerteten Bücher als unsere, das verstehst du doch, oder?  
  
Dein Sohn, Draco Malfoy  
  
"Geschickt...das mit dem lernen."grinste Harry. "Naja ich hätte wohl schlecht schreiben können: Hey Paps! Ich bin schwul, darf ich bei meinem Freund, Harry Potter, die Herbstferien über in Hogwarts bleiben."sagte Draco. "Ähm...willst du es deinen Eltern nie sagen?" "Doch wenn ich danach die Möglichkeit habe in einem Atomschutzbunker zu leben habe, dann vielleicht schon..." "Ach Draco... so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein?!" "Stimmt noch viel schlimmer.."sagte Draco etwas traurig. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Draco in die Arme und küsste ihn. "Irgendwann erfahren sie es doch sowieso..."versuchte Harry es noch einmal. Draco musste zu stimmen. Ja spätestens wenn es Crabbe und Goyle ihren Eltern erzählt haben. Draco's Eule kam zurück durchs offene Fenster geflogen mit einem Brief im Schnabel. "Da bist du ja schon wieder." Begrüßte Draco seine Eule. Er öffnete den Brief und las:  
  
Guten Tag Sohn,  
  
nein du kannst nicht in Hogwarts bleiben! Wir werden Besuch haben und die würden sich sicherlich wundern wenn mein Sohn lieber in der Schule als zu Hause ist. Also ich würde dir erlauben Freunde mit zu nehmen... aber das wird natürlich nicht zur Gewohnheit, verstanden? (Deine Mutter hat mich dazu gezwungen, es dir zu erlauben...)  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
"Was schreibt er?"fragte Harry neugierig. "Ähm ich darf nicht hier bleiben... aber... ich darf Freunde mit nehmen!"antwortete Draco. Er hatte nie Freunde mit nach Hause bringen dürfen, also nicht über mehrere Tage. Und er hatte auch nicht geglaubt, dass er das je dürfen würde. Nun ja seiner Mutter, hätte es ihm natürlich immer und jederzeit erlaubt, aber eigentlich hatte seine Mutter nie Einfluss auf die Entscheidungen seines Vater's gehabt. "Weißt du was? Ich sag's ihm!" und Todesmutig schrieb Draco folgendes:  
  
Lieber Vater,  
  
ich muss dir etwas gestehen. Ich habe mich verliebt! In Harry Potter! Wir sind zusammen. Ich kann verstehen wenn du mich jetzt töten möchtest aber ich frage dich trotzdem, darf ich ihn und eventuell Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger mitbringen?  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Ziemlich nervös band er den Brief seiner Eule ans Bein und schickte sie los. "Ich bin tot.."sagte er dabei. An diesem Tag kam kein Brief mehr zurück.  
  
Nächster Morgen  
  
"Harry! Harry?? Er hat zurück geschrieben! Hör zu: Lieber Draco, ich musste doch erst sehr schlucken, aber nun gut wo die Liebe hinfällt... (deine Mutter freut sich übrigens für dich). Von mir aus kannst du auch Harry Potter und seine Freunde mitbringen... Aber erwarte keine all zu große Freundlichkeit von mir gegenüber ihnen. Lucius Malfoy." "Oh... cool. Los wir fragen Hermine und Ron ob sie mit kommen wollen." Die beiden wollten natürlich! Wobei Ron seine Mutter und seinen Vater doch ziemlich überreden musste, denn diese hatten kein sonderliches Vertrauen zu den Malfoy's. Auch Dumbledore machte komische Andeutungen, wie: er solle aufpassen... und ihn benachrichtigen, falls ihm etwas merkwürdiges auffallen würde.  
  
Die zwei Wochen bis zu den Herbstferien vergingen wie im Fluge und endlich war es soweit... Draco freute sich ganz besonders...aber doch fürchtete er sein Vater könnte ihm noch einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Der Zug hielt und die vier Freunde stiegen aus und wurden sogleich von einem Mann, der wie ein Buttler gekleidet war empfangen. Der Mann nahm ihnen die Koffer ab, verkleinerte sie und trug sie für sie. "Vielen Dank, James"sagte Draco allerdings nicht wirklich dankbar klingend. "Ihr habt einen Buttler, Draco?"fragte Ron der seinen Neid nicht verbergen konnte. "Einen? Ron... du hast vielleicht nur einen oder nein äh ich vergass dafür seid ihr zu arm. Wir haben eine ganze Dienerschaft!"gab Draco stolz an. Ron zog eine Fratze und wollte etwas erwiedern, aber Hermine stoß ihm in die Rippen. Sie wollte auf alle Fälle einen Streit zwischen den beiden vermeiden. Und auch Harry schaute Draco warnend an. Die vier stiegen in einen noblen Wagen und fuhren etwa eine halbe Stunde als der Wagen anhielt. Sie stiegen aus und staunten nicht schlecht als sie das riesige Grundstück von Malfoy Manor betraten...  
  
So Ende... ist nen bissel kurz geworden... aber egal das nächste Kapitel wird wieder länger...hatte heute nicht so viel Zeit und Bock... also ich glaub ich hab mittlerweile ne Vorstellung davon wie es weiter und aus geht... es wird wahrscheinlich so insgesamt 12 oder 13 Kapitel geben...  
  
~sys~ 


	8. Malfoy Manor

Endlich habe ich dieses Kapitel beendet! Tut mir aufrichtig leid! Und leider ist der Anfang total beschissen, aber dafür passiert in diesem Kapitel etwas, was ich sau geil finde *g* * immernoch lach*, außerdem weiß ich jetzt endlich wie ich : Die Kammer der Liebe einbauen soll. Ich schwöre, dieses Kapitel wird nach dem Anfang, richtig super (es ist auch ziemlich lang geworden...). Viel spaß beim Lesen :)  
  
8. Kapitel Ferien in Malfoy Manor  
  
"Wow!"entfuhr es Ron mit einer unverkennbaren Bewunderung im Ton. "Ja Ron, ich weiß... davon musst du schon seit Jahren träumen...gewöhn dich besser nicht zu sehr an den luxus hier, sonst-" "Nun ist aber mal gut!" schnitt Harry Draco das Wort ab. Sie standen auf dem Vorgrundstück des Hauses... einem ziemlich protzigen Vorgarten. Solch grüne Figuren gescheert aus Büschen zierten diesen Garten. Also da war ein großer Drache und eine Schlange die doch tatsächlich einem Basilisken ähnelte, außerdem bewachten steigende Pferde-Buschfiguren in regelmäßigen Abständen den Plattenweg zur Haustür der riesigen Villa von Malfoy Manor. Dann war da ein niedlicher kleiner Brunnen und ein Wasserspeiender Drache aus ... das sah wirklich wie Elfenbein aus ! Natürlich gab es noch allerlei schöne Blumen in prächtigen Farben. (Okay genug vom Garten) Die vier betraten nun endlich das Haus...naja die riesige Villa triffts wohl eher. Sie betraten keinen Flur sondern eine Eingangshalle mit einer mächtigen Treppe (die nach rechts und links in Gänge abzweigte) in der Mitte. Die Treppe war aus rotem Holz genauso war auch der Boden ausgelegt. Teppiche hingen nur an den Wänden. Es waren kleine Geschichten, meist von Kriegen , die auf den Teppichen in Bildern erzählt wurden. Aber es war keine Zeit sie genauer zu betrachten, der Buttler James wies sie an die Treppe hoch zugehen. Nun tauchten vier Hauselfen auf, die sich jeder zu einem der vier Freunde zu wandten und sie jeweils zu ihrem Zimmer führten. Ihre Zimmer waren alle im Westflügel des Hauses. Ron's und Harry's Zimmer waren identisch eingerichtet und Hermine's auch nur in anderen weiblicheren (rosa, pink,lila) Farben. Draco hat ein anderes Zimmer, da es ja sein Zimmer war. Sein Zimmer war etwas größer, wirkte noch teurer aber es war nicht wirklich Harry, Ron und Hermine's Geschmack. Denn es war sehr.. mh Gothic-Stylemässig eingerichtet. Die Tapete war dunkel grau und wirkte wie aus Stein, die Möbel waren Schwarz, auf dem Boden lag ein Teppich der aussah als ob tausende grüne und graue Schlangen den Boden bedecken würden und als wenn die Schlangen nicht schon zur genüge Vorhanden wären, waren überall noch silberne Schlangen aus Metall oder Silber angebracht. Sein Himmel Bett war ebenfalls schwarz und die Vorhänge davon waren schwarzer Samt mit grünen Stickereien (natürlich wieder Schlangen und zur Abwechslung auch mal Drachen). Harry,Ron und Hermine waren nach dem sie ihre Zimmer besichtigt hatten, in Draco's gekommen. "Was hätten deine Eltern denn gemacht wenn du nicht nach Slytherin gekommen wärst?"grinste Ron. "Guter Witz, Ron...Wär ich nach Gryffindor gekommen, hätten wir für das Rot wahrscheinlich dich und deine Familie geköpft und damit mein Zimmer dekoriert!"konterte Draco. "Sehr witzig..."mehr fiel Ron spontan nicht ein. Der Buttler erschien: "Master Malfoy Junior das Abendessen ist fertig." Er verschwand wieder genauso schnell wie er gekommen war. "Kommt!"führte Draco seine Freunde hinaus, die Treppe wieder herunter und durch eine Tür (rechts, also Ostflügel) in eine recht großen Raum/Halle(nennen wir das ganze mal Speisesaal), was auch immer das war. Jedenfalls war ein langer Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Harry war schon klar wie die Sitzverteilung ausfallen würde aber er irrte sich. Lucius Malfoy saß etwa in der Mitte des Tisches und gebot ihnen mit einer Handbewegung sich um ihn herum zu setzen.  
  
"Nun ich hoffe eure Zimmer gefallen euch!?"fragte er doch es klang mehr wie eine Aussage, jedenfalls erkannte man in der Stimme das Wiederspruch unerwünscht war. Alle nickten ihm etwas schüchtern zu. Sie mochten ihn nicht... er war... naja...man spürte förmlich seine schlechte Aura, sie konnten nicht glauben, dass dieser Muggel und Schlammbluthasser wirklich freundlich zu ihnen sein wollte. "Nun, sicher habt ihr Schauermärchen von mir und meiner Familie zu Genüge gehört, aber lasst euch gesagt sein Malfoy's sind ehrenwerte Leute denen ihr immer vertrauen könnt, nicht war Draco?"wandte er sich an seinen Sohn. Draco nickte nur. "Nun gut ich scheine nicht unbedingt euer bevorzugter Gesprächspartner sein, lasst uns essen!"sagte er und setzte dabei ein fürchterlich gekünzeltes Lächeln auf. Ein prächtiges Essen erschien auf dem Tisch und sie hielten ein nun ja recht förmliches Abendesen ab. Jedenfalls sprachen sie kaum ein Wort. Aber als Lucius sich dann entfernte, lockerte sich die Stimmung auf. "Tut mir leid.. mein Vater ist eben so."entschuldigte Draco seinen Vater. "Nein, das macht nichts, aber nimm es mir nicht übel... ich kann ihn nicht leiden!"meinte Hermine und Ron und Harry stimmten ihr zu. "Ich auch nicht..."sagte Draco irgendwie sehr traurig klingend. "Naja, wir werden sowieso sicherlich nicht noch öfter mit ihm essen, er wird sicherlich viel zu tun haben."erklärte Draco und eine gewisste Erleichterung machte sich in den anderen breit. "Wann lernen wir eigentlich deine Mutter kennen?"fragte Hermine noch bevor sie die den Speisesaal (der normalerweise nur für Feste und so genutzt wurde) verließen. Draco zuckte zuerst mit den Schultern ... "Ähm ich schätze übermorgen, sie ist Verwandte besuchen"antwortete er dann doch. Ron und Hermine gingen in Hermines Zimmer und Harry und Draco natürlich in Draco's Zimmer. "Ihr müsst ja echt viel Geld haben"meinte Harry beeindruckt, er war ja selber nicht grade arm. "Ja haben wir.. aber manchmal glaub ich die armen Weasleys sind trotzdem glücklicher..."wieder hatte er diesen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck den er eben im Speisesaal auch schon hatte. Harry würde aufjedenfall lieber mit Ron tauschen als mit Draco aber das sagte er natürlich nicht stattdessen nahm er Draco in die Arme und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn. "Danke.."murmelte Draco.  
  
Harry und Draco lagen sich ewig in den Armen starrten sich an und sagten sich gegenseitig wie sehr sie sich liebten. Aber irgendwann löste sich Harry: "Ich gehe besser in mein eigenes Zimmer." Er ging noch Ron und Hermine, die sich inzwischen auch schon getrennt hatten, gute Nacht sagen und legte sich dann schlafen.  
  
Alle vier wurden mit dem selben Geruch in der Nase wach, aber nur Draco war nicht erstaunt. Frische Brötchen, Aufschnitt, Spiegeleier, gebratener Speck, Würstchen, Toast und diese Bohnen in Tomatensoße oder so... (diese Bohnen die die Engländer immer fressen ...schmecken übrigens zum Kotzen!) waren auf kleinen Tischchen für sie vorbereitet. Alle langten kräftig zu und trafen sich dann fast gleichzeitig auf dem Flur. "Und was machen wir heut?"fragte Ron. "Ich würd sagen wir spielen was Quidditch oder so!"damit hatte er natürlich ins Schwarze getroffen! Harry's und Ron's Gesichter strahlten, nur Hermine schien nicht all zu begeistern. "Na komm schon Herm... du solltest auch mal endlich ein wenig Erfahrung bekommen!"forderte Ron seine Freundin auf. Etwas wiederwillig willigte sie ein und die vier gingen nach draussen hinter das Haus. Da war erstmal noch ein Garten, ein großer Schuppen und ein kleines Häuschen, was wahrscheinlich ein Gästehaus oder so war. Aber außerdem konnten sie schon ein großes ebenes Feld sehn, was eindeutig die Masse eines Quidditchfeldes hatte.  
  
Draco lief in die Scheune und holte ein paar Besen. Sie hatten alle ihre Besen in Hogwarts gelassen. "Mal sehen wie du ohne deinen Feuerblitz fliegst, Potter!"sagte Draco scherzhaft und betonte das "Potter" und wirklich er klang genauso wie er früher geklungen hatte. Harry spielte mit: "Malfoy, so wie gut wie ich wirst du nie sein auch wenn dein Vater dich bei den Chudley Channons einkauft..."fies grinste er Draco an. "Autsch, Potter, das tat ja richtig weh."Draco schwang sich auf seinen Bessen und ließ einen Klatscher auf Harry los. Doch dieser war schon längst in der Luft und wich dem Klatscher geschickt aus. Harry hatte sich aber dann nicht mehr weiter auf den Klatscher konzentriert. Das war als Sucher schließlich nicht seine Aufgabe, sobald ein Klatscher nicht in seiner Nähe war ging er ihn nichts mehr an. Da hatten die Treiber drauf zuachten. Er hatte tatsächlich schon nach einem Schnatz ausschau gehalten obwohl noch gar keiner im Spiel war! Tja hätte Harry mal besser darauf geachtet wo der Klatscher hinsauste: Auf Hermine zu! Diese schwebte nur etwa einen Meter über der Erde und achtete ebenfalls nicht auf den Klatscher. Draco aber der den Klatscher freigelassen hatte und ihn deshalb beobachtet hatte, begriff jetzt, dass Hermine in Gefahr war. Er sauste ähnlich einem Wronksi-Bluff steil zu Boden, Harry der endlich bemerkt hat was los ist saust hinterher, Ron der nun auch langsam geschaltet hat fliegt gemütlich hinterher. (Ja Ron hat um seine Rolle begriffen... ihm ist klar geworden, dass die Autorin ihn nicht mag (also ich) und deshalb wird er nie was cooles machen also zum Beispiel Hermine retten, schön dass du so schön mitspielst Ron!) Also zurück zu meinen zwei bevorzugten Chara's: Draco hatte einen riesigen Vorsprung gegenüber Harry, und Harry hatte keinen Feuerblitz also war Draco als erster bei Hermine! Diese hatte auch endlich ihre ungünstige Lage begriffen und schrie aus Leibeskräften. Draco hatte sich noch gerade rechtzeitig zwischen Hermine und den Klatscher gebracht und wurde sogleich von dem Ding total fies in der Magengegend getroffen. Er konnte sich so grade noch auf seinem Besen halten, da war auch schon Harry bei ihm um ihm auf den Boden zu bringen und zu bemuttern. "Draco, du gehst sofort in dein Zimmer und legst dich hin!"kommandierte Harry streng aber die Sorge stand ihm trotzdem ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hermine sagte die ganze Zeit, das es ihr fürchterlich Leid täte und Ron schien etwas säuerlich.  
  
"Ich hätte das auch für dich getan!"meinte Ron etwas später "Ach, Schatz, dass weiß ich doch!"besänftigte sie Ron. Trotzdem fand sie es etwas merkwürdig, dass ausgerechnet Draco sie gerettet hatte. Normalerweise wär das ja Harry's Part gewesen, aber schnell besinnte sich Hermine darauf, dass die Autorin dieser Story ein absoluter Draco-Fan ist. Aber auch Ron hatte so seine Problemchen mit der Autorin und deshalb pasierte folgendes:  
  
Ron: Ähm... Sys ,Göttin dieser fanfic... Hermine betrügt mich und so und ich darf nicht mal meine Wut darüber äussern weil ich es ja eigentlich gar nicht weiß! Und dann lässt du sie noch von Draco retten! Naja ich mache mir so meine Gedanken, hast du vor aus dieser offensichtlichen Harry/Draco slash fiction, eine Hermine/Draco Story zu machen?  
  
Systema: Nein Ron es wird wahrscheinlich keine Draco/Hermine Slashstory werden obwohl vielleicht doch...und Ja Ron, ich sehe ein, ich war nicht fair gegenüber dir. Nun gut ich möchte dich entschädigen, du hast einen einzigen Wunsch frei!  
  
*Ron überlegt....* Erst dachte er an Geld, aber Draco war schon der Reiche in dieser Story und zwei Reiche das wär ja irgendwie doof. Dann dachte er daran Draco seinen Reichtum wegzunehmen oder ihn hässlich zu machen oder so aber da stand ihm eindeutig Harry im Wege. Er dachte daran Hermine blonde Haare wachsen zu lassen, aber die würde hundert pro auch nicht mitspielen. Dann dachte er daran, sich so klug wie Hermine zu wünschen, aber wahrscheinlich würde das auch Stress produzieren. Zwei Streber sind einer zu viel. Statistisch gesehn darf in einer Klasse nur ein Streber sitzen. Letzten Endes sprach er dann diesen Wunsch aus:  
  
"Ich möchte die personifizierte Coolness sein!"sagte er und dachte dabei daran gut auszusehen, beliebt zu sein und immer genau das richtige zu tun.  
  
Es machte: Schwups!  
  
"Bin ich jetzt cool?"fragte Ron  
  
"Ähm... *Lachkrampf* hahaha... ja... Verdammt cool!"damit verschwand die Autorin wieder und Ron war alleine in seinem Gästezimmer auf Malfoy Manor. Er wollte gleich testen gehen ob er jetzt cool war und lief raus zu den anderen. Aber auf dem Flur begegnete ihm leider Mr Malfoy. "Ah Draco ich hab dich gesucht! Komm mit!"sprach Mr Malfoy ihn an. "Ähm ich bin nicht Draco!"sagte Ron irritiert. "Nein natürlich nicht..."sagte Lucius als wenn er mit einer geistig verwirrten Person redete. "Nun mach keine Faxen, Junge!"sagte er noch, dann packte er Ron und schliff ihn hinter sich her und zog ihn sein Büro. Ron hatte keine Ahnung was vor sich ging bis sein Blick zufällig einen Spiegel streife. "Hä? Was macht denn Draco hier?"fragte er sich und drehte sich um. Er suchte den Raum nach Draco ab, aber da war natürlich keiner. Nochmal schaute Ron in den Spiegel...ganz laaaange.... irgendwann hob er die Hand und winkte in den Spiegel, der Spiegeldraco winkte zurück. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" schrie Ron aus vollem Leibe. "Verdammt Draco !WAS IST MIT DIR LOS?"brüllte nun auch Mr Malfoy los. Ron antwortete nichts und starrte weiter entsetzt in den Spiegel. "Mein Gott Draco... jeder Teenager hat mal nen Pickel"scherzte Lucius und fing an zu lachen weil er seinen Witz so lustig fand. Ron lachte hysterisch mit : "Hahaha... wenn's nur das wäre, Vater... hahahaa" Ron hatte also beschlossen mit zuspielen. War wahrscheinlich auch besser für ihn.  
  
"Nun ja Sohn, ich muss dir eine Aufgabe erteilen."sprach Lucius und holte dabei ein kleines schwarzes Büchlein heraus "W-was ist das?"fragte Ron etwas schüchtern, denn er musste aufpassen, dass er sich nicht irgendwie verriet. "Tom Riddle's Tagebuch also Lord Voldemort's."meinte Lucius so als wenn das das normalste auf der Welt sei. "Achso...na dann ist es ja nichts besonderes."antwortete Ron genauso ironisch wie Draco es getan hätte. Ron war überrascht, durfte sich natürlich aber nichts anmerken lassen. "Also du wirst es benutzen, schreib einfach rein und das 16jährige-Ich von Tom Riddle wird dir dann den Weg zur Kammer der Liebe öffnen, nimm ruhig deinen Freund, Potter mit. Viel Spaß dort!"ein merkwürdiges Grinsen huschte über Lucius Gesicht. "Und warum sollte ich das bitteschön machen, was springt dabei für mich raus?"fragte Ron mit perfekt gespielter Draco-Mimik und Sprachweise. "Dort befindet sich ein Schatz."wieder ein echt beunruhigendes Grinsen. "Okay der Typ lügt aber irgendwas muss es ja dort geben...Und sollte dort ein Schatz sein..." überlegte Ron und kam dann schließlich zum Ergebnis seinen Freunden nichts zu verraten. "Okay, ich werd's machen." Er nahm das Tagebuch, welches Lucius ihm schon seit ein paar Sekunden auffordend hingehalten hatte. "Gut mein Sohn, ich wusste du enttäuschst mich nicht..."und schon wieder dieses total ankotzende Grinsen. "Wenn der noch öfter so grinst prügel ich es ihm persönlich aus der Fresse"dachte Ron genervt. "Ähm, bitte sprich mich nie mehr auf diese Sache an okay? Man weiß ja nie... schließlich sind meine Freunde immer in der Nähe und wenn sie was mitbekommen... Denn ich denke ich möchte es erstmal für mich behalten. Harry weihe ich später ein."erklärte Ron. Wenn Lucius ausversehn den echten Draco draufansprach würde alles auffliegen... aber Ron hatte begriffen, dass Lucius offensichtlich wollte, dass Harry mit kam deshalb versicherte ihm lieber nochmal dass er Harry aufjedenfall einweihen würde damit Lucius nicht doch auf die Idee kam Harry draufanzusprechen. Lucius nickte ihm nur zu und Ron verließ das Büro wieder.  
  
Wieder auf dem Flur, überlegte Ron, wie er jetzt erklären solle wie Draco auszusehen. Aber ihm kam erst mal eine Idee... er suchte Hermine auf. Er fand seine Freundin über ein Buch gebeugt in der Bibliothek Malfoy Manor's. Aus Reflex wollte er sie schon ins Haar küssen, besinnte sich dann aber doch schnell wieder auf seine momentane Situation. "Hchm hm*räusper*" versuchte er auf sich aufmerksam zu machen "Ach du bists, was willst du hier Draco?" "Ich weiß nicht"grinste er irgendwie frech und näherte sich ihr. Irgendwie fiel es ihm ganz leicht, mehr wie Draco zu sein... Oh Gott hoffentlich übernahm er nicht Draco's Persönlichkeit??? Jedenfalls beugte er sein Gesicht in ihr Haar "Du riechst gut"stellte er fest. "Draco was soll das?" "Ich weiß nicht" wiederholte er den zu erst genannten Satz mit demselbem frechen Grinsen um die Augen und Lippen. Er griff Hermine um die Taille und hob sie auf den Tisch. Er presste sich zwischen ihre Schenkel. Hermine wehrte sich. "Es hat dir damals doch auch gefallen!" Hermine überlegte kurz... es war ziemlich traurig gewesen und sie fühlte sich danach so schlecht, aber ein schlechter Liebhaber war Draco wirklich nicht... "Wusst ich dochs.."gab Draco selbstbewusst von sich. "Ron wird es nicht erfahren und selbst wenn deine Vergessenszauber sind doch einsame spitze!" Draco riss plötzlich ihre Bluse auf und leckte über ihren Hals bis zu ihren Brüsten hinunter. Hermine stöhnte auf warf den Kopf in den Nacken und irgendwie setzte ihr Verstand aus. Sie lies es geschehen....  
  
Verschwitzt klebten ihre Körper aufeinander und sie lagen noch erschöpft auf dem massigem Holztisch. Als Ron so langsam das Blut wieder in den Kopf gepumpt wurde, setzte sein Hirn wieder ein: Hermine hatte ihn so grade betrogen! "Du Schlampe!"zischte er. "Was?" "Du bist ein notgeiles Miststück, weißt du was? ICH MACH SCHLUSS!" schrie er "Was redest du da, Draco? Wir sind nicht zusammen!" "Ich bin nicht Draco!" "Natürlich bist du Draco, sag mal-" Draco unterbrach sie indem er an ihrem Arm riss. "Komm mit, ich zeigs dir!" Er schleifte Hermine nicht grade behutsam hinter sich her und stieß ernergisch die Tür zu Draco's Zimmer auf. "AH!" "Oh mein Gott" "OH, sorry" Hastig wickelten sich Harry und der echte Draco Decken um die nackten Leiber. Kurzer moment Stille, dann schreite Hermine laut auf, sie hatte das wirklich kuriose an der Szene entdeckt. Auch Harry Begriff: "OOOOOH! D-d- dracooo?" "J-aa-aah?"stammelte der echte Draco "Ich seh dich zweimal" gab Harry irritiert von sich "Ich mich auch"sprach Draco nicht minder überrascht. "Man seid ihr bescheuert, ich bins, Ron!"klärte Ron die Situation ungerührt auf. "Oh nein..."ertönte es von Hermine, der jetzt natürlich alles einleuchtete, sie fing an zu heulen und rannte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"Wieso weint Hermine?"fragte Harry besorgt. "Sie hat mich grade mit mir betrogen"gab Ron als Antwort "Hä?... Oh, achso...verstehe.." "Hör mal Ron, ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du neidisch auf mich bist, aber DAS....geht eindeutig zu weit!" "Halt dein doofes Maul Draco!"  
  
"SYYYYYYYYYYSTEMAAAAAAA?" schrie Ron und starrte dabei an die Decke als wenn er den lieben Gott suchte. Eine Rauchwolke in einer Ecke des Zimmers enstand und als diese wieder zu verschwinden begann, enthüllte sie die Autorin in einem weißen Gewand (Wie die Sängerin von Within Temptation in Ice Queen *g*). "Du hast mich gerufen?" fragte sie lächelnd. Draco und Harry knieten nackt vor ihr nieder (das gefällt mir...). "Ja, gib mir meine Gestalt wieder!" forderte Ron die Autorin auf. Systema schnipste einmal mit den Fingern und Ron hatte seinen alten Körper wieder. Ron betatsche sein Gesicht. Alles war wieder normal, dann warf er noch einen Blick in seine Hose "Oh er ist wieder kle...äahahahaaaaäää ...." "Tja Weasley..."Draco konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. "Naja ich bin dann mal wieder weg, aber diesmal benutz ich die Tür...äh wo ist euer Klo?"fragte die Autorin und wurde von Buttler James dann zu Toilette geführt (Der Typ weiß, wann er gebraucht wird, echt praktisch...)  
  
Harry und Draco begannen dort weiter zu machen wo sie aufgehört hatten. "Ach in manchen Situationen, wie jetzt zum Beispiel, wären zwei Draco's gar nicht so übel."witzelte Harry, Draco konnte nicht antworten sein Mund war voll mit.... :)  
  
Harry und Draco hatten immer noch nicht miteinander geschlafen.  
  
Ron wusste nicht recht was er jetzt tun sollte. Er liebte Hermine doch immernoch so sehr, aber konnte er ihr das verzeihen? Er beschloss, dass es fürs erste wirklich aus war und weil ihn diese Entscheidung extrem deprimiert verliess er Malfoy Manor um in der nächsten Stadt seinen Kummer zu ertränken. Er fand allerdings nur eine Muggel-Bar. Zum Glück hatte er zufällig Muggelgeld dabei...  
  
"Na was darf's sein?"lächelte ihn eine ziemlich hübsche knapp bekleidete Kellnerin an. "Butterb- äh Bier"gab er zur Bestellung auf "Ähm welches?" hakte die Kellnerin nach "Öh..." Ron blickte hilfesuchend auf die Karte "Kölsch" antwortete Ron schließlich "Gut kommt gleich." Sie ging und kam ca 2 mins später mit dem Kölsch zurück. "Sie sind wohl nicht von hier?" "Könnte man so sagen" "Meine Schicht ist um, hätten sie was dagegen wenn ich mich zu ihnen setzen, oder warten sie auf ihre Freundin?"baggerte die Kellnerin die eine ziemliche Ähnlichkeit zu Fleur Delacour aufwies Ron an. "Hab keine Freundin, kannst Platz nehmen"murmelte Ron grimmig. "Super! Übrigens ich heiße Stella"erklärte sie während sie sich hinsetzte "Freut mich, Stella! Sehr schöner Name." Sagte Ron allerdings merkte man dass er nicht wirklich in der Stimmung war Stella näher kennen zu lernen, aber diese störte das so oder so nicht. Stella fing an mit ihren langen blonden Haaren zu spielen und lächelte ununterbrochen. Ron sprach nicht. Irgendwann machte Stella dann einen verführerischen Schmollmund und setzte einen bettelden Hundeblick auf und jammerte: " Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass man mich anschweigt." "Oh tut mir leid...ähm noch ein Bier bitte." "Ich hab keine Schicht mehr, schon vergessen? Naja ich hols dir trotzdem!" Sie sprang auf und kam sofort zurück gehoppelt mit dem Bier. "Ach, es ist zu voll hier..." Stella wandte sich um und schrie zu dem Wirt hinter der Theke, er solle die Bar schließen. Der Wirt schaute sie verdutzt an und wollte wiedersprechen da fing Stella an zu singen "Bitte schließe die Baaaaaar, das wär ja so wunderbaaaar" Der Wirt gab ein "Natürlich, Stella" von sich und fing sofort an die Gäste rauszuschmeißen. Ron begriff langsam, was Stella war. "Du...du bist eine Sirene!" "Oh..kluger Junge" "Ich glaub ich geh jetzt besser" "Ich glaub nicht, dass du das tust." Die zwei waren jetzt ganz alleine. "Ich dachte es gibt keine Sirenen mehr."sprach Ron überrascht. "Falsch gedacht! Aber viele existieren nicht mehr." ( also ich weiß es gibt glaub ich auch tatsächlich sowas wie Sirenen, aber ich hab mir das selbst was zurecht gelegt, also so sind die Sirenen in meiner Story: Ihre ersten 16 Lebensjahren altern Sirenen ganz normal, danach altern sie nur noch alle 500 Jahre um ein Jahr körperlich also zum Beispiel eine Sirene die aussieht wie 20 ist 2016 Jahre alt. Es gibt weibliche und männliche Sirenen, jede Sirene ist aussergewöhnlich hübsch. Ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten liegen darin, dass sie mit Gesang einen Menschen(auch Zauberer) komplett steuern können. Sie können sogar einen Todesschrei ausstoßen. Deswegen wurden sie fast komplett von Zauberern vernichtet.) "Wie alt bist du?"fragte er "156 Jahre, ach es dauert noch so lang bis ich 17 bin..."sie fing an zu lachen. Plötzlich kam Ron ein merkwürdiger Gedanke, er zog Tom Riddle's Tagebuch heraus. "Kennst du einen Tom Riddle?"fragte er. Stella's Augen weiteten sich. "OH sie hatte also doch recht, naja auf sie ist eben verlass." "Was faselst du da?" "Nichts. Gib mir das Buch." Sie grabschte nach dem Buch aber Ron zog es weg. "Nein wieso sollte ich?" "Eine Hellsehrerin hatte mir prophezeit dass du kommst und etwas für mich hast, es muss das Buch sein, ich nehme an es ist das Buch in dem Tom sein 16-Jähriges Ich eingeschlossen hat?" "Ja und was willst du damit machen?" "Okay ich erzähls dir: Ich bin mit Tom Riddle zusammen auf Hogwarts gewesen und wir habens uns ineinander verliebt. Aber schnell merkte ich, dass Liebe für ihn nichts kostbares war, sondern nur Macht und Reichtum. Ich weiß heute will er unsterblich sein und blahbla, aber früher war er noch nicht so auf diesem: Weltherrscher Trip. Ich konnte ihn damit begeistern, dass ich einen Schatz besaß, diesen habe ich in Hogwarts in der Kammer der Liebe verschlossen. Nur wir zwei wussten wie man dort hienein gelangt und immer wann ich glaubte seine Gefühle schwanden bin ich mit ihm die Kammer gegangen und versprach ihm den Schatz, wenn er mich nach unserer Schulzeit heiraten würde. Tom hatte irgendwann keine Lust mehr zu warten und beschloss mich zu töten. Er beschwor ein furchtbares Monster in der Kammer und als wir das nächste mal gemeinsam die Kammer betraten, befahl er dem Monster mich zu töten, aber das Monster attakierte uns beide. Niemand wusste dass ich eine Sirene bin, sie hätten mich sicher von Hogwarts verwiesen, aber in dieser Situation blieb mir nichts anderes übrig einen Todesschrei für das Monster auszustoßen. Es starb leider nicht, aber wir konnten fliehen. So nun kam keiner mehr von uns an den Schatz heran...ich konnte Tom nicht verpetzen, weil er sonst gesagt hätte ich sei ein Sirene und umgekehrt konnte er nichts sagen...achso noch etwas: In dem Schatz befindet sich auch der Ring der Toten, sein Träger kann mit jedem Toten sprechen, den er will "endlich endete Stella's Story "Tolle Geschichte! Das kann nicht stimmen... denn Mr Malfoy gab mir diese Buch als ich zufällig in Gestalt seines Sohnes war, er würde doch nicht seinen eigenen Sohn solch einer Gefahr-" Ron stoppte, ein furchtbarer Gedanke war ihm gekommen. "Oh Gott...Ich muss weg! Ich muss-" Diesmal wurde er von Stella unterbrochen "Ja du kannst gehen,aber das Buch bleibt hier." "Vergiss es!" "Das werden wir noch sehen..." ein grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Sie fing an zu trällern, die Melodie des Liedes klang wie ein Gutenachtlied "Schlafe ein mein kleiner Ron, schlafe ein, die Lieder so schwer, musst du schließen die Äuglein, schlafe kleiner Ron..." Ron schloss tatsächlich die Augen und sackte zusammen er hörte noch: "Wir sehen uns bald wieder!"  
  
Als Ron wieder aufwachte lag er auf dem Rasen des Vordergrundstücks von Malfoy Manor. Ron der sich langsam wieder an alles erinntere fing plötzlich an zu rennen. "Haaaarry?" schrie er durchs Haus. "Harry? Herm?" Er fand sie in einem Raum, der dem Slytherin Gemeinschaftraum nicht unähnlich war. Er fing an davon zu erzählen, wie Mr Malfoy ihm das Buch gab und wie in der Nacht Stella kennen gelernt hatte, er gab alles wieder, was er wusste und er erwähnte auch den Ring Ring der Toten. "Den Ring der Toten?" wiederholte Harry. "Ja damit kannst du mich Toten sprechen." Harry dachte sofort an seine Eltern... "Wir sollten versuchen in die Kammer zu kommen!" "Wie sollen wir das anstellen? Ich hab das Buch nicht mehr und Stella ist sicher schon über alle Berge, aber sie meinte wir würden uns bald wiedersehen." Draco saß ganz still in der Ecke, schließlich wurde ihm so eben mitgeteilt, dass sein Vater ihn bereit war zu opfern, nur damit Harry starb. "Dass mein Vater dich, Harry töten will, war mir klar, aber wie weit er gehen würde... ach nein eigentlich hab ich das immer gewusst, ich wollte es nur nie wahr haben." Harry umarmte seinen Freund und wusste nicht wie er ihn mit Worten trösten sollte. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür, die Person wartete aber kein "Herein" ab sondern öffnete gleich Schwungvoll die Tür . "Hallo Draco mein Schatz. Und endlich lerne ich mal deine Freunde kennen!" Sie schüttelte Ron und Hermine die Hand bei Harry hielt sie kurz inne "Du bist also der Junge der meinem Draco den Kopf verdreht! Freut mich dich kennenzu lernen!"sie lächelte warmherzig und schüttelte auch ihm kräftig die Hand. Mrs Malfoy, schien so unglaublich....nett! Und das war wiederum extrem unglaublich. Eine durch und durch sympathische Malfoy? Naja genauer betrachtet war sie ja nur eingeheiratet. Trotzdem... Mrs Malfoy merkte aber noch die gedrückte Stimmung ihres Sohnes "Dracolein, was ist denn ? Hat dein Vater wieder Mist gebaut?"fragte sie ernsthaft besorgt. "Könnte man so sagen..." und dann platzte alles aus Draco heraus, er erzählte ihr die Story und er erzählte noch mehr... den ständigen psychischen Druck den Mr Malfoy auf Draco ausübte und das er durchaus auch Schmerzzauber anwandte. Als er endete kullerte eine einsame Träne seine Wange hinunter. Harry Ron und Hermine schauten nur betreten zu Boden, aber Mrs Malfoy stand mit wütendem Blick auf und stürmte zur Tür hinaus. "Wo ist er? ICH BRING IHN UM!" schrie sie. "WO BIST DU LUCIUS?" Sie stieß die Tür zu seinem Büro auf und fand ihn kühl lächeln hinter seinem Schreibtisch. "Was ist denn meine Liebe?" fragte er verlogen "Ich habe mir lange genug alles von dir bieten lassen, du hast mich betrogen, belogen und schlecht behandelt, auch lange genug hab ich zu gesehen wie du meinen Jungen zerstörst, aber dass du Schmerzzauber anwendest und ihn sogar bereit bist sein Leben zu opfern... Ich bring dich um!" Doch bevor sie ihren Zauberstab hob, war Lucius Malfoy verschwunden, einfach weg!" "Du mieses Schwein!" Mrs Malfoy lies sich auf die Knie fallen und verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen. Plötzlich wurde alles schwarz und sie hatte das Gefühl in ein Loch zu fallen, sie schrie, aber sie hörte keinen Ton. Plötzlich stieß sie mit dem Rücken auf Wiederstand sie öffnete die Augen. Sie war nicht mehr im Büro ihres Mannes, sie lag auf einem kalten steinernen Boden der zum Keller gehörte. Oh nein... er hatte sie doch nicht etwa... nein das darf nich sein!  
  
"Wilkommen in meinem Kabinett der Sinne!" "Nein, Lucius, nein...bitte nicht!"flehte Narcissa ihren Manna an. Lange war Narcissa nicht mehr hier gewesen. Sie hatte für die SM-Spiele ihres Mannes kein Verständnis. Regelmässig kamen Nutten um in seinem Kabinett der Sinne, wie er es nannte, Sadomaso zu betreiben. Manchmal war Lucius furchtbar zugerichtet oder auch die Huren. Einmal hatten sie das Spiel zu weit getrieben und ein junges Muggelmädchen kam in diesem Keller ums Leben... Lucius begann seine Frau in Ketten zu legen, um Hals und Handgelenke prangten nun schwere Schellen. Ich sehe mich dazu gezwungen, dich hier festzuhalten. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass du alles ausplapperst. Außerdem wirst du dich als gutes Druckmittel benutzen lassen. Wenn mir dein Sohn nicht den Schatz der Sirenen aus der Kammer der Liebe bringt, wirst du sterben!" Lucius setzte einen versifften Hundenapf mit Wasser vor seine Frau und verschwand wieder. Narcissa versuchte an den Ketten zu ziehen, aber schließlich gab sie mit blutigen Handgelenken auf und weinte sich erschöpft in den Schlaf...  
  
"Draco du wirst jetzt zurück nach Hogwarts fahren, ich kann dich hier nicht gebrauchen, finde den Schatz oder ich schick dir deine Mutter in Paketen nach Hogwarts!" "Du abartiger Perverser Sack...." Draco ballte seine Fäuste aber er wusste es hatte keinen Zweck. Er wusste nichts von dem Kabinett der Sinne, er hatte keine Ahnung das seine Mutter sich nur wenige Meter unter ihm befand, aber selbst wenn, er würde niemals die Zauber durchbrechen können um dort hinein zu gelangen. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig...  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco verließen noch am selben Tag Malfoy Manor und reisten zurück nach Hogwarts....  
  
Wow...mein längstes Kapitel.... also im nächsten Kapitel wird Stella wieder dabei sein Naja ehrlich gesagt hab ich keine Ahnug was im nächsten Kapitel passieren soll. Also ich glaube im Nächsten Kapitel passiert Handlungstechnisch nicht so viel, ich glaub ich schreib lieber mehr Bettszenen mit Harry und Draco *ggg*  
  
~Sys~  
  
Übrigens hab ich Lust Leute sterben zu lassen...also spätestens in der Kammer der Liebe lass ich jemanden abkratzen *versprech* 


	9. Lumen Lunae

So mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Eigentlich müsste ich mal wieder was machen von wegen Zauberrallye oder so. Schließlich hat diese neue Art von Häuserpokalkampf mehrere Etappen, ich schätze als nächstes wird es ein Quiz geben. Zum Titel: Mir fiel irgendwie gar nichts ein und deswegen hab ich es Lumen Lunae genannt (Name eines geilen shounen-ai manga). Lumen Lunae heißt übrigens Licht des Mondes.Ach jetzt hab in das Kapitel doch wieder mehr Handlung als Sex gepackt, mist!  
  
Draco Malfoy und die Kammer der Liebe Teil 9  
  
9. Kapitel :Lumen Lunae  
  
Dumbledore wollte sie ausquetschen, denn es war natürlich komisch, dass sie schon wieder zurück waren. Aber sie hatten alle kein Interesse daran ihm von der Kammer oder von der gefangenen Mrs Malfoy zu erzählen. Ron zb wollte unbedingt Teile des Schatzes haben, Geld war nun mal nichts natürliches für ihn. Harry wollte mit dem Ring der Toten seine toten Eltern kontaktieren, Hermine würde sich für den Schatz aus Archelogischen Gründen begeistern und Draco musste seine Mutter retten. Also kurz um alle wollten diesen Schatz haben! In den Ferien auf Hogwarts zu sein hatte durchaus seine Vorteile, es waren irgendwie weniger Lehrer da und Schüler sah man sowie kaum. Also würden sie die ganze Bibliothek für sich haben. Nach dem sie ihre Koffer abgestellt hatten, rannten sie sofort in die Bibliothek.Schließlich hatten sie Tom Riddles Tagebuch nicht mehr und mussten jetzt irgendwie an Informationen kommen.In der Bibliothek waren sie allerdings nicht alleine:  
  
Und das ist die Einsamkeit Die mich geboren hat Versucht ihr zu entkommen Hab ich meine Hoffnung verloren Ich schrie nach Liebe mich zu wärmen Verlor ich meine Stimme und blieb stumm Ruhelos verurteilt Träumte ich die Wahrheit Ergriff ich die Flucht Und fiel zu Boden  
  
Ich spüre kein Glück... (Songtext von Lacrimosa)  
  
"Das ist... Stella!" unterbrach Ron Stella's wunderschönen aber auch traurigen Gesang "Wunderschöne Stimme..."meinte Hermine die angefangen hatte zu weinen. Und auch Draco und Harry schienen den Tränen Nahe. "Oh entschuldigt war nicht meine Absicht euch traurig zu machen." Stella wischte sich die Augen "Was machst du hier?" fragte Ron nicht wirklich freundlich "Ich sagte doch, dass wir uns wiedersehen. Willst du mich nicht deinen Freunden vorstellen, Ron" "Äh doch. Das sind Draco Malfoy, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter"stellte Ron seine Freunde vor. "Oh, der berühmte Harry Potter!"sagte sie überrascht, und es klang so als ob sie Harry Potter gesungen hätte. "Also Dumbledore hat mich eingestellt."fuhr sie fort. "Als was?"fragten alle vier gleichzeitig. "Als Chorleiterin. Ab sofort wird es in Hogwarts einen freiwilligen Chor geben. Einen Chor für die Begabteren und einen für den Rest. Zweimal eine Stunde Probe die Woche." "Ich komme!"sagte Draco und Harry, Hermine und Ron starrten ihn verwundert an "Duuu?" "Ja. Singen ist meine Leidenschaft"erklärte Draco und wurde dabei etwas rot um die Bäckchen. "Oh wie süüüß, mein Freund singt!"meinte Harry "Schwuler geht's nicht!"kommentierte Ron dieses Geständnis und Hermine meinte sie würde vielleicht auch zum Chor kommen. Schließlich fiel ihnen ein warum sie eigentlich überhaupt in die Bibliothek gegangen waren. "Wir müssen in die Kammer und du wirst uns dabei helfen!"forderte Draco energisch, schließlich hatte er den wichtigsten Grund in die Kammer zu kommen. "Werd ich das? Warum sollte ich das? Und wieso wollt ihr überhaupt in die Kammer, der Schatz gehört mir!" Nun jetzt galt es eine kluge Antwort zu finden, schließlich wollte sie ja genau den Schatz haben und genau das durfte Stella nicht erfahren. Die drei Jungs blickten alle zu Hermine und diese erhöhte schließlich ihr flehen: "Also, schau mal, wir kommen aus Gryffindor und dies ist für seinen Mut und blabla bekannt. Außerdem vergisst du dass dort Harry Potter steht, er ist einfach dazu verpflichtet, in die Kammer zu kommen, wegen Ehre und blabla. Was meinst du wie viele Hauspunkte dafür uns rausspringen wenn wir das Monster killen? Wir stehen nun mal auf Abenteuer, wir sind Helden! Also machen wir einen Deal, wir killen für dich das Monster und im Gegenzug darf Harry einmal den Ring der Toten benutzen und wir kriegen ein paar Galleoen?" erklärte Hermine Stella ziemlich Überzeugend. Und sie hatte ja noch nicht einmal großartig gelogen sondern nur verschwiegen, dass sie Stella den Schatz klauen würden und zu Lucius Malfoy bringen würden um Mrs Malfoy zu befreien. Stella schluckte die Story. Stella verschwand. "Warum hast du das mit dem Ring der Toten und dem Geld?"fragte Ron. "Wäre doch seltsam wenn wir keine Gegenleistung verlangen würden, so glaubt sie uns, dass wir nicht hinter dem gesamten Schatz her sind."antwortete Hermine. "Und jetzt lasst uns endlich lesen!" forderte Hermine ihre Freunde auf "Oh jaaaahaaaa, lesen wir! Vorallem weil du, Hermine, auf Malfoy Manor überhaupt gar nie gelesen hast!"witzelte Draco und damit hatte er unbewusst Ron getroffen "In der Bibliothek hat sie andere Sachen gemacht, als gelesen"quetschte Ron raus und stand damit aus und verließ die Bibliothek. "Naja wir brauchen Ron eh nicht, als wenn der lesen könnte!"tönte Draco. "Man Draco, kannst du dich nicht mal am Riemen reißen?" Natürlich musste Harry Draco dafür doof anmachen. "Ne kann ich nicht Schatz"grinste Draco und ließ dabei seine unter den Tisch zwischen Harry's Beine gleiten. "OH man, ich glaub ich gehe!" Hermine packte sich 20 Bücher zusammen und verließ ebenfalls die Bibliothek.  
  
"Ooooh Draco.."stöhnte Harry "du..du kannst dich echt nie beherrschen...und dafür liebe ich dich!" weiter konnte Harry dann nicht mehr sprechen. Außerdem musste er auch darauf achten nicht zu laut zu stöhnen, denn Madame Pince geisterte auch irgendwo rum. Langsam fing Draco an Harry das Hemd auf zu knöpfen und dann machte er sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen. Nun verweilte Draco's Kopf dort unten und Harry streichelte Draco's Kopf. Schließlich war Harry fertig und er begann sich bei Draco zu bedanken. Er ließ seine Hand in Draco's Hose gleiten streichelte sein bestes Stück und als dieses hart wie Stahl war zog er seine Hand wieder herraus und grinste doof. "Was? Oh Gott Harry, mach weiter! Lass mich nich zappeln.Ich bin spitz wie Nachbars Lumpie, ey das ist voll unfair!"jammerte Draco und schließlich gab Harry auf und verwöhnte seinen Freund weiter mit dem Mund. Dann lagen sie halb nackt kuschelnd auf dem Boden, sie schmiegten sich eng umschlungen an einander und pennten ein... (typisch Jungs nach dem Poppen einpennen!  
  
"AAAAAH" ein spitzer Schrei weckte die zwei Süßen dann allerdings schnell wieder. "Verzeihung." Versuchten sie die Situation zu retten "Verzeihung, Verzeihung, bla bla! Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass ich euch erwische!" (in Kapitel 4, zum erstenmal) Draco und Harry zogen sich so schnell wie möglich an und wollten schon verschwinden aber Madame Pince war offensichtlich noch nicht fertig mit ihnen. "Glaubt ihr, ihr kommt jedesmal ohne Bestrafung davon?" "äh...kommen wir ?" "Nein! Zur Strafe werdet ihr mir die Ferien über jeden Tag 2 Stunden in der Bibliothek helfen." (Die Ferien gehen noch äh sagen wir eine Woche) "Ja, das ist völlig angemessen, das haben wir verdient"schleimte Draco. "Ja wohl, ihr könnt gleich anfangen. Es müssen alle Regale geordnet werden, in den letzten Zeit ist wieder einiges durcheinander gekommen. Fangt mit den vorderen Regalen an."  
  
Diese Arbeit stellte sich als ganz schön mühsam heraus und als sie nach 2 std. endlich gehen durften hatten sie grade einmal 3 Regale geschafft. "Man ist das ne scheiß Arbeit!"motzte Draco grimmig vor sich hin. "Dafür machen wir uns es jetzt gemütlich"versuchte Harry seinen Freund aufzuheitern. Sie gingen auf Draco's Zimmer und Draco legte seinen Kopf auf Harry Beine, dieser streichelte durch die blonden Haare. "Ich liebe dich"flüsterte Harry "Ich dich auch, lass mich aber bitte pennen." Und schwups schlief Draco ein. Harry lächelte und betrachtete den Jungen auf seinen Beinen. Er sieht so schön aus, dachte er.  
  
Hermine war inzwischen aufgefallen, dass sie gar nichts zu lesen brauchte, zu mindestens nichts über den Schatz oder die Kammer. Stella würde für sie die Kammer öffnen! Sie musste allerdings herausfinden was für ein Monster in der Kammer hauste, das ging aber nicht ohne Stella.  
  
"Verzeihung Professor McGonagall, wissen sie wo Stella...äh die Chorleiterin ist?"fragte Hermine ihre Lehrerin für Verwandlungen, die ihr zufällig auf dem Gang begegnete. "Nun ihr Zimmer befindet sich im 3 Stock, rechte Seite. Aber meistens ist sie irgendwo anders, komische Person."antwortete Professor McGonagall. "Danke Professor McGonogall" Hermine ging zügig weiter und suchte im dritten Stock, nach Stella's Zimmer. An einer Tür leuchteten Sterne, das musste es dann wohl sein. Hermine klopfte an die Tür. "Herein"ertönte es aus dem inneren. Hermine öffnete die Tür und trat ein. "Verzeihung das ich störe, aber - "erstaunt brach Hermine ab, wie sah denn das Zimmer aus? Der Raum wirkte als wenn sie mitten im Nachthimmel wäre, alles Schwarz aber Sterne erleuchteten es doch so, dass man die Mobel sah und die Möbel sahen aus als wenn sie schweben oder auf einer nicht sichtbaren Ebene standen. "Du störst nicht."sagte Stella nach dem Hermine sich mehr oder weniger an ihr Zimmer gewöhnt hatte. "Ähm, wie ist eigentlich dein..äh ihr Nachname?" "Ich heiße Stella Lunae, also Stern des Mondes." "Gut Miss Lunae, ich wollte wissen, was für ein Monster in der Kammer verweilt." "Mh... ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht."antwortete Stella achselzuckend "Übrigens so lang wir unter uns sind, nenn mich ruhig Stella" "Können sie..äh kannst du es beschreiben" Hermine war langsam verwirrt mit dem sie und du ... "Also groß." "Äh ja und noch?" "sehr groß, rot... und konnte Feuer speien und überhaupt manchmal war es so als wenn es aus Feuer bestand." "mh...interessant..." "Die Augen waren glühend gelb/orange. Ich glaube auch es konnte sprechen.Oh und es hatte Hörner. Also die Größe schätze ich so auf 5 Meter, es ging aufrecht. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen..."eendete Stella ihre Ausführungen über das Monster in der Kammer der Liebe. "Ich denke das reicht. Wir werden bestimmt schnell heraus finden, was für ein Monster in der Kammer ist und dann können wir den Schatz holen!" Hermine war schon sehr zuversichtlich, dass schnell alles vorbei war. Aber da machte ihr Stella einen Strich durch die Rechnung "Nicht so schnell, Wuschelkopf. Mir gefällt es hier und ich freue mich darauf den Kindern singen bei zu bringen. Ich will erstmal ganz normal hier arbeiten, ich habe nämlich laaange Zeit." "Was? Wir müssen schnell-"Hermine stoppte noch bevor sie ausplauderte, dass es um Leben und Tod ging, nämlich um Mrs Malfoy. "Aber wir können doch trotzdem schon das Monster besiegen und so."versuchte Hermine Stella umzustimmen. "Wenn ich den Schatz erstmal habe, habe ich keinen Grund hier zu bleiben." "Wieso was haben sie vor?" "Ich werde Voldemort mit dem Schatz unterstützen unsterblich zu werden und an dem Ring der Toten ist er besonders interessiert. Ich liebe ihn immernoch. Ich will, dass er mich auch wieder liebt." "Aber er wollte sie töten!" "Ich habe ihm verziehen." "Mh gut, ich werde trotzdem schonmal anfangen etwas über das Monster rauszukriegen, tschüss!" ziemlich missmutig ging Hermine los ihre Freunde zusammen zu trommeln. Sie erzählte ihnen, was sie jetzt wusste. "So eine verdammte und verfickte Scheiße!"fluchte Draco "Wir müssen uns beeilen, meine Mutter..." Alle schauten etwas betreten, sie wussten nicht genau wie viel Zeit ihnen Lucius geben würde, aber Stella könnte noch hunderte Jahre warten ,wenn sie wollte. Sie vermuteteten dass Lucius ihnen nicht eine Frist von 2000 Jahren setzten. Und wie bestellt, flatterte eine Eule hinein, die Draco als eine Eule seines Vaters identifizierte. Draco band einen kleinen Zettel ab, gab der Eule was zu knabbern und begann dann laut vor zu lesen: "Ich wollte dir, Draco, nur mitteilen, dass du genau 3 Wochen Zeit hast, mir den gesamten Schatz abzuliefern, ansonsten werde ich anfangen dir deine Mutter in kleinen Stücken zu zusenden. Mal sehen zu Weihnachten bekommst du vielleicht ihren Kopf. Deine Vater, Lucius Malfoy" "Oh nein!"stieß Hermine hervor. "Wenn diese Stella es freiwillig nicht tut, dann müssen wir sie eben zwingen!"presste Draco hervor, der noch blasser als sonst war. "Das können wir nicht, die killt uns. Sie ist doch eine Sirene, schon vergessen?"schaltete sich Ron ein, der ja wusste wie es war sich gegen eine Sirene wehren zu wollen. "Irgendwas muss es doch geben was wir tun können?"fragte nun Harry. "Ja, es gäbe da eine eine Möglichkeit."das kam von Hermine "Die wäre?"hakte Draco neugierig nach "Sie sagte es gefalle hier. Wenn sie den Schatz hat, muss sie nicht mehr hierbleiben. Also wenn es ihr hier nicht gefällt, wird sie auch ganz schnell an den Schatz kommen wollen und dann verschwinden."erklärte Hermine "Das ist es! Du bist die größte, Herm!"Draco umarmte Hermine und gab ihr einen Schmatzer auf Wange. Harry schaute etwas eifersüchtig und bekam dafür einen richtigen Schmatzer. "Wir sorgen einfach dafür, dass es ihr hier Scheiße geht und schwups Problem gelöst. Ich weiß auch schon wie: Wir müssen allen Schülern sagen und erklären was Sirenen sind und keiner wird mehr zu ihrem Chor kommen wollen. Dann hat sie keine Aufgabe hier und Dumbledore wird ihr sowieso irgendwann kündigen müssen."Diesmal hatte Ron seinen Beitrag geileistet. Sie beschlossen es so zu machen. Zu erst wollten sie aber die Ferien genießen und etwas über das Monster herraus finden.  
  
Die Woche verging schnell, vorallem für Harry und Draco die ja jeden Tag Regale ordnen mussten. Ansonsten gammelten die vier meistens im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten Karten oder laberten. Aber Ron war hin und wieder weg, und keiner wusste wo er dann war. Er selbst wollte es ihnen nicht verraten. Am vorletzten Tag saßen sie wieder Gemeinsam zusammen: "Ich hab Snape singen gehört!"erzählte Draco. "Und zwar mit Stella, wisst ihr was ich glaube? Snape hat sich in Stella verknallt!"verkündete Draco und alle lachten. Plötzlich stand Ron auf und meinte er müsse weg. Die drei zurückgebliebenen schauten sich ein moment verschwörerisch an und dann standen sie auf und gingen Ron nach. Sie hatten beschlossen Ron zu folgen, sie wollten endlich wissen, was ihr Freund, versuchte ihnen zu verheimlichen. Sie mussten Abstand halten damit er sie nicht sah und deswegen verloren sie ihn manchmal aus den Augen, aber schließlich waren sie auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts und Ron ging eindeutig in die Richtung des Quidditchfeldes.  
  
"Was will er denn da?"fragte Hermine "Ich glaub ich weiß es." Meinte Draco "Quidditch spielen?"fragte Hermine nocheinmal, aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf eine der Umkleiden. Vor der Umkleide stand ein Mädchen, das in die Umkleide huschte als sie Ron erblickte. Auch Ron ging in die Umkleide. "Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!"empörte sich Hermine. Sie fing an zu rennen und stampfte wütend in die Umkleide. Und da bot sich ihr das Bild dass sie schon befürchtet hatte zu sehen. Ron und das Mädchen, dass sich als Erstklässlerin herausstellte waren schon voll zu Gange. "Ich dachte du hast keine Freundin!"quiekte das Mädchen und schubste Ron weg, zog sich hastig an und rannte weg. "Mandy!"schrie er hinter ihr her. "Na toll, jetzt ist sie weg!"grinste Ron Hermine an. "Du blödes Arschloch."zischte Hermine. "Ich dachte du liebst mich!" sagte sie dann mit leicht weinerlicher Stimme "Tu ich auch. Aber du musstest ja unbedingt fremdgehen." Draco und Harry standen mit den Gesichtern an die Fenster gepresst, um ja alles mit zu bekommen. Zum Glück sahen Hermine und Ron sie nicht. Hermine warf sich Ron um den Hals und fing an zu weinen "Ich will dich zurück." "Ich auch, aber ich kann dir das nicht verzeihen." "Du hast mich doch auch betrogen, mit dieser kleinen Schlampe." "Wir sind aber nicht mehr zusammen" redete sich Ron heraus. "Na und? Der Schmerz ist derselbe."schluchzte Hermine herzzerreißend und Ron konnte nicht anders als ihn die Tränen wegzu küssen und dann auf den Mund zu küssen. Hermine schmiegte sich noch mehr an Ron küsste seinen Hals. "Ich werde dir nie wieder weh tun"flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und knabberte dann dadran. "Das ist deine letzte Chance, Hermine"flüsterte Ron und dann taten die zwei andere Dinge als reden...  
  
"Lass uns gehen" meinte Harry zu Draco, denn die zwei standen immer noch vor den Fenstern und sahen zu. "Wieso denn, es wird gerade spannend"grinste Draco. "Wir gehen,sagte ich" und damit zog Harry seinen hübschen blonden Freund weg.  
  
So das wars mal wieder! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bin mal wieder nicht sicher, was im nächsten Kapitel passiert *euch nichts sagen kann* . Ich überlege mir eigentlich nie was, ich schreibe wie es mir grade beim schreiben in den Sinn kommt.  
  
REVIEWT MEEEEEEEEHR *kreisch*  
  
Eure ~SyS~ PS: Sorry für Fehler, hatte keine Zeit mehr zum korrigieren *g* 


End file.
